Love is
by etinprawati
Summary: Di antara mereka yang kusukai atau kukagumi, aku tidak dapat menemukan suatu kesamaan. Tetapi diantara mereka yang ku kasihi, aku dapat menemukannya: mereka semua membuatku tertawa. Persahabatan sering berakhir dengan cinta, tetapi cinta kadang berakhir bukan dengan persahabatan. Crak Pair HunKai, KrisKai, SuDo, ChanBaek, KrisBaek, dan akan bertambah seiring waktu.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aku kembali bawa ff gaje, bukannya menyelesaikan ff yang lama malah sudah bikin yang baru. Ff ini belum tahu parinya siapa. Terserah kalian mintanya siapa. Tapi aku bikin crak pair disini, dan untuk ff yang ini kalian boleh pilih mau rate nya apa ntar aku bikini #mumpung lagi baik ne, keke# itupun kalau ada yang mau sih.**_

_**Yang minta KrisHo sama BaekKai di ff Back in Love tunggu aja ya, ntr aku perbanyak moment mereka sebisa aku tentunya.**_

_**Udah langsung aja ngak usah banyak omong lo tor, ini ku persembahkan untuk kalian yang mau baca.**_

Love is

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo's**

.

.

.

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan**_

Awan mendung, langit gelap, seorang pemuda berbadan tegap, berambut hitam kelam, berkulit putih menyandar seorang diri pada dinding halte bus, tatapannya menatap lurus map coklat yang ada ditangan.

Tangannya terangkat untuk membuka isi map tersebut, dikeluarkannya sebuah kertas dari dalam map tersebut, ditelusurinya satu persatu kata yang tercetak di kertas itu. Map itu berisi identitas seseorang.

**IDENTITAS**

Nama : Lee Donghae

Tanggal Lahir : 15 Oktober 1986

Tempat Lahir : Mokpo, Korea Selatan

Tinggi Badan : 174 cm

Berat Badan : 60 kg

Zodiac : Libra

Gol. Darah : A

**LATAR BELAKANG**

Seorang manager di Perusahaan Lee Corporation

Merupakan anak kedua dari dua bersaudara

Ibunya bernama Kim Yong Hwa

Ayahnya bernama Lee Dong Joo

Sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya bernama Lee Donghwa

Kini Lee Donghae tinggal bersama suaminya di sebuah apartement terkenal di Seoul

Sedangkan keluarganya tinggal di Mokpo

Siwon membuka lembaran kertas berikutnya.

**IDENTITAS**

Nama: Kim Ki Bum

Tanggal Lahir: 21 Agustus 1987

Tempat Lahir: Seoul, Korea Selatan

Tinggi Badan: 179 cm

Berat Badan: 58 kg

Zodiac: Leo

Gol. Darah: A

**LATAR BELAKANG**

Seorang penyanyi, penari, dan actor terkenal

Merupakan member group boyband Super Junior,

Orang tuanya pemilik Restauran IGA di LA, mereka tinggal di California, Amrika Serikat

Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara.

Saudara perempuannya bernama Kim Saehee

Kini Kim Ki Bum tingga bersama istrinya di sebuah apartement terkenal di Seoul.

Choi Siwon pemuda itu, menatap tajam foto Lee Donghae dan Kibum yang terpajang di kertas tersebut.

_**LOVE IS**_

"S-siapa kau? A-apa yang kau lakukan, berikan anakku?" tanya seorang yeoja cantik terbata pada seseorang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam, tidak lupa penutup kepalanya yang membuat yeoja cantik itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah dari sosok itu. Sosok yang kini tengah mengendong bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur lelap. Bayi mungil yang baru lahir beberapa hari yang lalu dari rahimnya.

Sosok tidak dikenal itu melirik sekilas bayi mungil tersebut sebelum ia menyeringai setan, ia mendekat pada yeoja cantik itu sambil mengacungkan pistol yang dibawanya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku!" serunya.

Lee Donghae, yeoja itu berjalan mundur. Tubuhnya bergetar kala sosok didepannya mulai melangkah mendekatinya. Kibummie… aku takut, tolong aku Bummie… batinya terus menyebut nama suaminya Kibum.

"Kenapa? Sudah tidak ada jalan," sosok itu berhenti tepat didepan Donghae, perlahan wajahnya mendekat. "Kau tahu kau sungguh manis," bisiknya sedukatif ditelinga Donghae yang mana mampu membuat Donghae tambah ketakutan. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia menginginkan kau mati." masih dengan berbisik.

"S-siapa?" Suara Donghae bergetar.

_**LOVE IS**_

Kibum berjalan tergesa,tadi perasaannya tidak enak. Ia terus teringat Donghae dan juga malaikat kecilnya. Padahal seharusnya ia sekarang ada di Jeju untuk menghadiri rapat disana, namun ia memilih pulang karena pirasatnya tidak pernah meleset sedikitpun.

Dia takut terjadi apa-apa terhadap kedua orang yang amat berharga didalam hidupnya. Dia takut kalau samapai kehilangan mereka, entah mengapa kali ini ia benar-benar merasakan takut luar biasa.

Ia berhenti setelah samapi didepan pintu apartemennya yang ia tempati bersama keluarga kecilnya, menarik nafas perlahan sebelum membuka pintu tersebut. gelap. Kenapa gelap, kemana Donghae? Bukankah istrinya tersebut takut dengan gelap. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Hae!" serunya panic, kala mendapati semua ruangan gelap. "Eodiga?" teriaknya kalap, ia membuka pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar, sama ruangan itupun gelap seperti ruangan lainnya. Donghae tidak ada?

_**Dor**_

Ia bertambah panic kala mendengar suara letusan dari arah kamar malaikat kecilnya. Ia berlari menuju asal suara itu, pintu itu ia buka dengan kasar dan tubuhnya mematung tidak bergerak sama sekali, disana tubuh Donghae nya, istrinya tergeletak tak bernyawa dibawah kaki seseorang yang bahkan ia tidak tahu itu siapa.

"Oh _waseo_?"

Suara itu menyadarkannya, "Siapa kau?" geram Kibum kala dilihatnya sosok itu menyeringai padanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?" tanyanya, tangannya terkepal kuat samapi buku-buku tangannya memutih.

Sosok itu mendekat padanya, "Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku." Ucap sosok itu datar, ia membuka kain yang menutupi wajah tampannya, dan terlihatlah sosok Siwon yang kini tengah menyeringai setan padanya.

Kibum mendekat pada Siwon, ia melayangkan pukulan keras tepat pada wajah tampan itu. Siwon meringis pelan, ia mengusap darah segar yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, pukulan Kibum lumayan menyakitkan.

"Brengsek!" maki Kibum, ia bersiap untuk melayangkan lagi tinjunya. Namun Siwon cukup cepat bergerak menghindar.

"Sial! Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama, dan kau juga akan segera menyusulnya." gumamnya.

**Dor**

Letusan senjata api milik Siwon terdengar setelah ia menarik pelatuk tersebut, ia menembak Kibum tepat di jantungnya. Tubuh Kibum ambruk seketika, meski begitu masih mampu berucap.

"S-sebenarnya apa m-maumu?" tanya terputus-putus. Ia merasakan sakit disekitar tubuhnya dan nafasnya mulai sesak, tidak lama kemudian ia pun memejamkan matanya dan semuanya gelap.

"_**Owwe… owwee…"**_

Seakan tahu apa yang terjadi, bayi mungil yang ada dalam gendongan Siwon menangis keras, Yang langsung dibekap mulutnya oleh Siwon.

"Merepotkan," desisnya.

_**LOVE IS**_

Siwon menidurkan bayi yang baru ia bawa keapartementnya, ia pandangi wajah tenang itu, rasa kasihan membuncah dihatinya ketika melihat wajah tak berdosa itu. Merasa berdosa? Oh tidak kau sudah gila Choi Siwon, bahkan dosamu sudah tak dapat terhitung. Kenapa kau memikirkan hal itu sekarang, setelah kau membunuh orang-orang yang tak kau kenal sekalipun.

"Maafkan aku, aku terpaksa melakukannya." Bisiknya pelan takut membangunkan sosok mungil yang kini tengah tertidur di sebelahnya. "Kau tenang saja aku akan membesarkanmu, aku tak akan membunuhmu." Imbuhnya lagi.

Bayi mungil itu hanya memejamkan matanya dengan tenang, wajahnya yang manis terlihat sangat polos.

"Bayi yang malang, hanya karena cinta hingga kau menjadi korban kejahatan seseorang."

Membunuh adalah pekerjaannya, dia adalah pembunuh bayaran yang cukup professional sebenarnya. Dia akan menghabisi korbannya tanpa ampun tidak berbelas kasihan sedikitpun, bahkan ia tidak pandang bulu dalam membunuh. Tapi hatinya tergerak kala melihat bayi mungil tersebut.

Drrttt… drrttt…

Ponselnya bergetar pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Yeobseyo,"

"Bagaimana?" tanya orang disebrang sana.

"Beres, Tuan." Ujarnya singkat, ia bisa mendengar orang disebrang sana tertawa keras.

"Bagus, tidak sia-sia aku membayarmu mahal."

"Itu sudah tugas saya."

"Hm."

Pip

Dan panggilanpun berakhir, dia menyeringai setan. "Dasar bodoh," ujarnya. Meletakkan ponselnya diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya, ia segera memejamkan matanya untuk menjeput alam mimpi.

_**LOVE IS**_

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam metalik berhenti dihalaman parkir kantor polisi. Keluarlah sosok pria tampan bertubuh tegap berjalan tergesa memasuki salah saru ruangan yang ada di sana. Tadi pagi ia dihubungi oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?" tanyanya pada seorang kepala polisi yang terlihat masih muda setelah ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Maaf Tuan sebenarnya kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, semalam tetangga korban menemukan mereka dalam keadaan yang sudah tidak bernyawa." Jelas Kepala polisi tersebut, memandang pemuda tamapan didepannya sebelum melanjutkan.

"Saksi bilang, semalam Nyonya Kim hanya tinggal berdua bersama bayinya karena Tuan Kim yang sedang berada di Jeju untuk urusan bisnis. Tapi ternyata Tuan Kim pulang lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya, katanya ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang keluarganya. Kemungkinan besar mereka dibunuh oleh seseorang. Apakah beliau memiliki musuh?" jelas dan tanyanya.

Kyuhyun sosok pemuda tamapn itu menggeleng pelan. "Setahuku tidak, mereka tidak memiliki musuh." Ia terlihat sedang berpikir, mengingat-ingat sesuatu mungkin. "Ah~ apakah kalian menemukan bayi mereka."

"Bayi?" tanya polisi tersebut terlihat bingung.

"Ya. Bayi, Donghae baru melahirkan tiga hari yang lalu." Ungkapnya.

"Kami tidak melihat ada bayi disana. Kami hanya menemukan jasad Tuan Kim dan istirnya."

"Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi dengan keponakan manisku." Raung Kyuhyun,

_**LOVE IS**_

"Hei, bangun manis." Seorang namja tampan tengah membanunkan bayi mungil tangannya menusuk-nusuk gemas pipi bayi tersebut. dan sepertinya tidur sang bayi terganggu ia mulai menggeliat tak nyaman. Namja tampan tersebut tersenyum senang, "Akhirnya kau bangun juga." Menggendong bayi tersebut yang dilihatnya akan menangis.

"Ooweee… Ooweee…" tangisan kencang pun terdengar namja tampan tersebut langsung memberikan susu yang tadi telah ia buat. Sepertinya ia sudah siap akan segala sesuatunya terlihat dari persiapannya.

"Kita mandi, okey!" ujarnya lagi, dan memandikan bayi tersebut dengan hati-hati. "Oya aku belum memberimu nama. Emm bagaimana kalau Kai, Kim Kai. Aku tahu marga orang tuamu Kim, dan hari ini kita akan terbang ke LA."

Bayi tersebut pun tersenyum senang karena dari tadi ia mendengar Siwon berbicara padanya. Setelah selesai memandikan Kai, Siwon segera memakaikan Kai baju dan perlengkapan bayi _**lainnya.**_

_**LOVE IS**_

_**17 Year Latter… LA**_

"_I'm sorry. I did't interntionally._" Seorang namja manis membungkuk sopan pada seseorang _yeoja _cantik yang ditabraknya. Ia segera membantu memunguki barang belanjaan yang berserakan di jalan akibat ulahnya yang berjalan terburu-buru.

"_No problem. Next time be careful._" Ucap _yeoja_ itu mengingatkan.

"_I'm Sorry._" Memberikan barang-barang yang sudah ia pungut.

"_Okey._" Dan setelahnya namja manis itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan _yeoja_ baya yang ditabraknya tadi, tentu saja setelah membungkuk pertanda ia menyesal dan sekaligus pamit.

"_Sweet child, and he is also responsible. When my nephew was still alive, maybe now he's her age._" Gumamnya pelan_**.**_

"Daddy, I'm home…" teriak namja manis memasuki apartemennya yang ia huni bersama dengan Daddy nya.

"Anak Daddy yang manis sudah pulang?"

"Ishhh, I'm handsome Dad. Handsome. Remember it." Sungutnya kesal. Dia paling tidak suka jika dikatakan manis oleh orang lain meskipun Daddy nya sendiri yang mengatkannya.

"Oke, oke, you're handsome, change your clothes we had lunch, now." Mengelus kepala sang putra dengan sayang. Kai namja manis itu hanya manyun diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Daddy nya. "Jangan seperti itu, kau tahu kalau kau seperti itu kau terlihat sungguh manis." Goda Siwon.

"Dad…" rengek Kai manja. Siwon hanya tersenyum lembut padanya. Tingkah putranya memang sangat menggemaskan dan juga manis.

"Change youre clothes, now!" seru Siwon. Kai mengangguk patuh, ia pun berlalu menuju kamarnya.

Choi Siwon yang merawat Kai sejak masih bayi, ia benar-benar menganggap Kai seperti anaknya sendiri. Memperlakukan Kai layaknya anak pada umumnya. Dan sekarang dia sudah tidak menjadi pembunuh bayaran lagi ketika dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di LA, dan sekarang ia telah menjadi pengusaha terkenal.

"_Daddy, what we eat today?_" lamunan Siwon buyar seketika kala mendengar suara sang putra yang kini tengah duduk di hadapannya.

"_Makaron soup, your favorite food. Are you happy?_"

Kai tersenyum lebar, ya dia sangat senang. Apalagi bisa makan siang bersama dengan Daddy nya, jarang-jarang mereka bisa makan siang bersama seperti ini. Biasanya mereka hanya akan bertemu disaat sarapan dan makan malam, karena Siwon sibuk dengan bisnisnya, tapi hari ini ia meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk makan siang bersama putranya.

"_I'm very happy, Dad. I have not been eating your cooking._" Ujarnya riang. Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya.

"_Nice. How was your day at school, is there anything bothering you?_"

"_Nothing._" Jawab Kai singkat.

_**LOVE IS**_

"Sehun, ajari aku matematika." Kai merengek pada namja tampan yang kini tengah berbaring ditempat tidur miliknya sambil membaca majalah dewasa.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Sehun berujar malas. Ia tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mengganggu acaranya. Sehun dan Kai itu sahabat dari kecil, mereka bertetangga namun Sehun lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di apartement milik Siwon, Sehun yang memang sudah tinggal disini sebelum Kai dan Siwon datang ke LA. Intinya ayah Sehun yang asli orang LA menikah dengan ibunya yang asli Korea.

"Ayolah, Sehun. Kan kau pintar dalam bidang ini. Nanti aku belikan kau bubble tea sepuasnya, bagaimana?" Kai mulai merayu Sehun. Sehun yang memang dasarnya sangat menyukai minuman dingin itu ia langsung menutup majalahnya.

"Benarkah?" dia memastikan, takut kalau Kai membohonginya sama seperti satu minggu yang lalu, ketika Kai memintanya untuk menemani ia mencari komik conan kesukaannya ia berjanji akan mentraktir Sehun makan sepuasnya. Tapi apa yang Sehun dapat, anak itu tidak membawa dompetnya dan alhasil Sehun lah yang membayar semua itu termasuk komik yang diinginkan oleh Kai. Jadilah hari itu Sehun kehilangan uang jajannya selama satu munggu penuh.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kai, Sehun memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Kai tersenyum amat lebar, dan itu membuatnya curiga.

"Lihat ini." Ucapnya girang, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan sebuah vissa card ditangannya yang baru ia keluarkan dari dalam dompetnya. "Semalam Daddy memberikan ini padaku." Lanjutnya. Ah jadi dasar anak orang kaya, pegangannya saja bukan ATM ataupun kartu kredit. Dunia memang menyenangkan.

Sehun menghela nafas, sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar merepotkan tapi dia tidak pernah bisa menolak semua permintaan Kai. Entah sihir apa yang digunakannya hingga seorang Oh Sehun yang terkenal dingin dan datar itu selalu luluh padanya.

"Kau harus menepati janjimu, Kai."

"Tenang saja kali ini aku pegang janjiku, Sehunnie…" ujarnya manja, sekarang ia sudah menjatuhkan sebuah buku matematika yang lumayan tebal itu di hadapan Sehun, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'bruk'.

"_YA!" _seru Sehun masalahnya buku itu mengenai kepala Sehun. Kai hanya meringis mendengar seruan itu.

_**LOVE IS**_

Siwon berdiri menghadap jendela kantornya, ia memandangi jalanan yang terlihat cukup ramai. LA memang selalu ramai, kota metropolitan itu tidak pernah terlihat sepi barang semenitpun padahal waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

Siwon masih berada dikantornya, ia cukup nyaman berada disini. Meski hatinya tak cukup tenang bila sudah berhadapan dengan Kai putranya. Putranya? Haha lucu sekali ia tertawa dalam hati.

Kai memang tumbuh dengan baik, anak itu selalu terlihat ceria, dan lagi ada Sehun yang selalu menemaninya. Ia masih mengingat kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian dimana ada seorang anak teman sekolah Kai yang mengatakan kalau Kai dan dirinya itu tidak mirip, apakah benar kalau Kai adalah anaknya? Dan anak itu mengejek Kai yang tidak memiliki ibu, sedangkan semuanya tahu orang pasti ada karena ada seorang ibu.

Waktu itu Kai benar-benar marah karena perkataan tersebut, ia menghajar anak itu habis-habisan hingga ia dipanggil oleh wali kelasnya. Siwon, hanya mengangguk mengerti kala itu. Ia memakluminya karena Kai waktu itu masih kecil, belum tahu apa-apa.

Namun sesampainya dirumah Kai menangis kencang selama berjam-jam dan ia hanya membiarkannya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Saat itulah tetangganya mendatanginya bersama dengan seorang bocah seusia Kai (Sehun dan eomma nya), mengantarkan kue oleh-oleh dari Korea katanya suaminya baru saja tiba dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Dan ia mendengar Kai menangis, ia langsung mendekati anak itu, memeluknya dan menenangkannya hingga tangisan Kai berhenti dan tidak lama setelahnya ia pun tertidur.

Setelah kejadian itu Sehun selalu menemani Kai kemanapun anak itu pergi, sebenarnya itu permintaan Siwon agar Sehun mau menjadi teman Kai—padahal tanpa dimintapun Sehun akan selalu bersedia melakukan itu semua.

Tok tok tok

Pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar, ia berbalik dan masuklah seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian resminya tentu saja setelah ia menyuruhnya masuk.

"Semuanya ada disini, Sajangnim. Anda hanya perlu memeriksanya."

Siwon menerima berkas-berkas yang diberikan Jessica sekretarisnya. "Terimakasih, Jess. Kau tidak pulang?"

Jessica, yeoja itu tersenyum manis padanya. "Mungkin malam ini saya menginap lagi dikantor." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa? Dia mencarimu lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kenapa kau tidak pindah saja? Ketempat yang tidak akan ditemukan oleh lelaki itu."

Jessica menghela nafas lelah, sebenarnya ia sudah benar-benar lelah sekarang. Apalagi pria itu, suaminya yang selalu memperlakukannya sesukannya, akhir-akhir ini sering datang kekantor tempatnya bekerja meskipun tidak sampai masuk dan hanya menunggu diluar karena Siwon tidak akan membiarkan siapapun masuk kecuali karyawan-karyawannya dan rekan bisnisnya saja.

"Kau tahu sendiri keadaanku, Sajangnim."

Ya Siwon tahu, sekretarisnya itu memang keras kepala. Padahal dia sudah menyuruhnya berulang kali untuk meninggalkan lelaki itu dan pernah Siwon memberikannya tiket pesawat dengan tujuan Korea, waktu itu Siwon mengatakan 'kau pindah ke cabang perusahaanku yang ada disana kebetualan disana kekurangan karyawan'. Tapi Jessica menolaknya dengan alasan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan putraku dengan si tua Bangka itu katanya.

_**LOVE IS**_

"Aku tidak mengerti,"

Kai berkata frustasi, dari tadi ia memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang menjelaskan rumus-rumus yang membuat kepalanya bertambah pusing saja.

"Jangan mengeluh, dari tadi kerjaanmu hanya mengeluh Kai.

"Itu karena aku tidak mengerti sama sekali. Lagipula kau menjelaskannya terlalu cepat."

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, "Sini," Sehun menarik buku yang ada di tangan Kai. Ia menulis sesuatu disana yang tentu saja jawaban dari semua pertanyaan dari semua tugas-tugas Kai. Kai memandangi Sehun kagum, padahal dia tahu Sehun itu anak yang pintar dia dapat menguasai semua mata pelajaran tidak seperti dirinya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku."

Kai mendengus mendengarnya, _aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu kalau kau mau tahu,_ "Tidak mungkin." Dengusnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun. Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

Cklek

Suara pintu kamarnya terbuka, mereka menoleh bersamaan terlihatlah Siwon muncul dari sana dengan dua gelas susu coklat ditangannya.

"Dad, kau sudah pulang?" Kai bangkit mendudukkan tubuhnya tadi posisinya tadi ia tengkurap disebelah Sehun.

"Hm, kalian masih belum tidur?" Siwon berujar sambil menyodorkan susu pada mereka berdua yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh keduanya.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas matematikaku, Dad. Kenapa Daddy pulang malam sekali." Dia sekarang sudah bergelayut manja dilengan Siwon. Sehun yang melihat itu tersenyum. Ah, Kai memang suka sekali bermanja-maja pada Daddy nya dan juga dirinya.

"Daddy banyak pekerjaan dikantor, kenapa. Apa Sehun berbuat sesuatu padamu?" Siwon melirik Sehun tajam, Sehun jadi menciut di tatap tajam seperti itu oleh Siwon.

"Dad, kau membuat Sehunnie takut." Dan Siwon pun tertawa keras mendengarnya, Sehun memang selalu takut padanya. Entah kenapa padahalkan dia hanya bercanda saja.

"Ahjussi itu apa?" Sehun bersuara setelah ia menutup bukunya. Ia menunjuk map yang ada ditangan Siwon.

_Kenapa tadi aku tidak melihatnya? _Batin Kai. Karena kau terlalu sibuk bermanja-maja dengan Daddy mu Kai.

"Oh ini? Ini berkas-berkas yang Kai butuhkan, kami akan ke Seoul mengurus perusahaan disana."

"Seoul?" Kai dan Sehun berujar berbarengan. Siwon mengangguk ia memberikan map terseut pada Kai yang langsung dibuka oleh anak itu dengan tidak sabaran.

"Surat kepindahan sekolah? Kai mau pindah kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" tanya Sehun setelah ia membaca surat-surat itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun, Sehunnie…"

"Kau juga akan pindah bersama Kai, eomma mu tidak mengatakannya?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Tidak, eomma tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Seharusnya dia mengatakannya, Kai lebih baik sekarang kau bereskan barang-barangmu. Kita akan mengikuti penerbangan pagi, besok. Ingat jangan samapai ada barang yang tertinggal.

_**LOVE IS**_

Sehun memasuki apartementnya, tadi ia langsung berpamitan pada Kai juga Siwon untuk menanyakan ini semua pada sang eomma. Begitu ia memasuki kamarnya dia dikejutkan oleh eomma nya yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Oh, waseo?" sang eomma berbalik menghadap Sehun yang berdiri diambang pintu kamarnya. Dia menatap sang eomma dengan tatapan 'apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?'. Sang eomma menghampirinya dan membelai kepala Sehun lembut.

"Kita harus pindah ke Seoul, appa mu membutuhkan eomma kasihan dia mengurus perusahaan sendiri." Jelas Nyonya Oh.

"Tapi kenapa Kai juga pindah?" Sehun bertanya penasaran.

"Tuan Choi, akan mendirikan cabang baru disana. Jadi Kai juga akan pindah, tenang saja kalian akan sekolah disekolah yang sama."

Sehun bernafas lega mendengarnya, sebenarnya dia takut kalau harus berpisah dengan Kai. Bagaimana pun Kai itu sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri, selama ini mereka selalu bersama, melakukan apapun bersama, mereka itu tidak terpisahkan.

"Sudah sebaiknya kau tidur, eomma sudah membereskan semua barang-barangmu. Besok kita akan berangkat pagi." Nyonya Oh mengacak rambut Sehun sayang, sebelum ia keluar dari kamar putranya itu.

_**LOVE IS**_

_**Seoul, Korea Selatan**_

Kai dan Sehun berdiri di depan gerbang tinggi menjulang, mereka saling bepandangan satu sama lain. Sebelum menghembuskan nafas bersamaan. Mereka berdua terlihat seperti saudara sekarang, lihatlah wajah keduanya sama-sama ditekuk.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kita akan tinggal di asrama." Ujarnya lemas. "Daddy, kau keterlaluan." Lagi-lagi Kai mengeluh.

Drrtt… Drrttt…

Ponsel Sehun bergetar, ia segera merogoh saku matelnya dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

_Choi Ahjussi is calling…_

"_Yeobseyo," _ujarnya.

"_Bagaimana, kalian sudah samapi?" _tanya suara di sebrang sana.

"_Ne, _kami sudah sampai_ ahjussi."_

"_God Boy. _Kalian baik-baiklah disana, _ahjussi _ titip Kai ya Sehunnie. Kalau ada apa-apa dengannya langsung hubungi _ahjussi."_

Kai yang mendengar Sehun berbicara dengan Daddy nya langsung merebut ponsel tersebut dengan paksa, membuat Sehun mendesis karena kaget.

"_Dad, _ kau keterlaluan membiarkan putramu yang tampan ini tinggal di asrama. Aku membencimu." Kai sedikit berteriak, Siwon hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Apa yang kau tertawakan Dad?" ujarnya ketus.

Siwon berdehem pelan. _"Memang kenapa kalau tinggal di asrama? Lagian kau akan terus berama Sehun, jadi jangan khawatir dia akan menjagamu."_

"Bukan itu masalahnya, aku hanya tidak suka tinggal di asrama." Rajuknya. Sehun yang merasakan kalau percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu tidak akan berhenti samapai disitu ia segera mengambil ponselnya dari tangan Kai. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai.

"_Ahjussi, _kau bisa menghubunginya lagi nanti. Aku sudah lelah berdiri didepan gerbang dari tadi,_ ahjussi _tenang saja aku pastikan anak manis disebelahku akan baik-baik saja._" _Kai mendengus tidak suka, ketika Sehun mengatkannya 'manis', ingat dia tidak suka ada orang yang mengatkannya seperti itu.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari sana, Sehun pun segera menutup sambungannya dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke saku matelnya. "_Kajja._ Kita masuk." Sehun langsung menarik Kai memasuki pelataran sekolah baru mereka yang ternyata amat luas itu.

_**LOVE IS**_

"Sehunnie, aku lelah."

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia berbalik dan mendapati Kai jauh tertinggal dibelakangnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menghampiri Kai mengambil alih koper yang tengah Kai seret dengan tidak bertenaga.

Maklum saja kalau Kai kelelahan, tadi mereka berjalan jauh hanya untuk mencari raung kepala sekolah untuk menyerahkan surat kepindahan mereka dan meminta kunci kamar mereka. Untung saja mereka satu kamar. Itu juga karena usaha Kai, sebenarnya tadinya mereka akan tinggal dikamar yang berbeda.

Namun kepala sekolah luluh juga saat melihat Kai merajuk. Ah orang-orang memang sangat menyayanginya meskipun belum mengenalnya. Anak itu memang keterlaluan manisnya.

"Kau ini _namja, _ tapi banyak mengeluh." Kai yang mendengar Sehun berujar datar padanya mengerutcutkan bibirnya. Dia tidak suka kalau Sehun sudah seperti itu. "Kita istirahat ditangga itu," tujuknya ketika dilihatnya ada tangga tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Kai langsung saja duduk dianak tangga itu sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya. Sehun berjongkok didepannya yang membuat Kai mengerutkan dahinya bingung. _Apa yang dia lakukan?_

Dan pertanyaannya terjawab ketika Sehun memijat kakinya lembut. Ia melakukannya dengan telaten, membuat Kai senyaman mungkin dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Kai tersenyum, _dia seperti seorang kakak, padahal aku lebih tua beberpa bulan darinya_ batinnya.

"Sudah merasa baik?" Sehun memandang Kai tepat dimatanya. Dia tersenyum lembut.

"Hmm, terimakasih."

"_Ahh… K-krsh…ishh…"_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh, Kai berkedip beberapa kali membuat Sehun menelan salivanya kasar. "Manis," ucapnya tanpa sadar.

"_Ahh… ahh…"_

Terdengar suara itu lagi, Sehun segera menutup kedua telinga Kai. Kai awalnya berontak namun melihat tatapan tajam Sehun ia langsung diam seketika. "Jangan dengar apapun, _ne_?" Kai mengangguk patuh. Dalam hati Sehun mengutuk siapa yang berbuar 'iya-iya' pada siang hari begini, disekolah pula, dasar tidak tahu tempat.

Tidak jauh dari mereka berdua, tepatnya disebelah tangga yang mereka duduki. Tepatnya hanya terhalang dinding yang memisahkan mereka.

"Ahh… K-Kris hen…thikhan…" desah seorang namja manis pada namja tampan yang kini tengah menyesap perpotongan lehernya sehingga meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana.

Kris namja tampan itu bukannya menurutinya dia malah semakin menggila dengan kegiatannya tersebut sehingga membuat namja manis yang ada dalam dekapannya mendesah hebat.

"Ahhh… Krhh…rishhh… Ku mo…hon…"

Kris sebal dibutnya, ia mengaggkat wajahnya dari perpotongan leher namja manis itu. "Kenapa?" Kris berujar dingin. Namja manis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau tidak suka, aku menyentuhmu? Kau lebih suka kalau Chanyeol yang menyentuhmu, begitu?" geram Kris.

"B-bukan begitu, kita akan kena marah kalau ketahuan membolos," dia berusaha menjelaskan namun sepertinya tidak berhasil. Karena Kris sudah membuang muka terlebih dahulu, dia tidak suka kalau acaranya terhenti hanya dengan mendengar alasan bodoh—menurutnya tentu saja.

"Kris! Chankamman!"

Baekhyun namja manis itu memegang lengan Kris yang sudah berjalan didepannya. "Apa?" ketusnya.

"A-aku bisa jelaskan semuanya," Bekhyun berkata gugup.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan." Setelah mengatakan itu Kris berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tertuduk. Kris berjalan menuju tangga di lihatnya ada dua makhluk asing disana, dia melewati keduanya begitu saja. Tidak peduli kalau mungkin saja percakapannya tadi dengan Baekhyun didengar oleh mereka. Toh dia tidak mengenalnya, untuk apa dia repot-repot memikirkan hal tidak penting itu.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Kai, dia mengusak rambut Kai sambil tersenyum kecil, yang menurut Kai itu senyum yang aneh. _"Kajja. _Kita lanjutkan istirahat dikamar."

_**LOVE IS**_

Kris merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya, memejamkan matanya mungkin dengan begini dia bisa tidur. Sebenarnya sekarang masih jam pelajaran, namun dia memilih bolos percuma dia mengikuti pelajaran kalau pikirannya sedang kacau.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Dia mendengus, ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Mengaggu saja, tidak tahu apa kalau aku mau tidur, batinnya. Ia merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan smartphone putih, menatap layarnya yang terus berkedip menampilkan ada panggilan masuk disana.

_Suho is calling…_

Menggeser tombol terima.

"_YA! NEO EODISEO?" _Kris menjauhkan ponselnya teriakan Suho benar-benar dapat membuat telinganya tuli seketika.

"Bisa tidak, tidak berteriak. Kau mau membuat kutuli, eoh?"

"_Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak datang kekelas?"_

"Dikamar. Izinkan aku."

"_Kau kira aku siapa, hah! Seenaknya saja. Kau harus kembali kekelas, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu."_

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau dekat dengan guru piket itu." suara Kris terdengar berbahaya.

"_Aish!"_

"Aku tahu kau akan melakukannya untukku, Suho"

"_Ya, ya terserah kau saja."_

Pip

Hubungan terputus, Kris tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu Suho akan mengizinkannya. Ah benar-benar teman yang baik, sampai-sampai teman membolos pun ia bela. Gila memang tapi itulah Suho.

Kris melanjutkan acara tidurnya yang terganggu oleh Suho tadi.

_**LOVE IS**_

"Kemana anak itu? Dia bolos lagi?"

"Begitulah." Suho menjawab singkat, Luhan yang tadi bertanya diam seketika memilih melanjutkan makannya dalam diam. Suho pun begitu dia lebih suka makan dalam keadaan tenang, tidak ada yang mengganggu.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seseorang dengan tubuhnya yang mungil duduk disebelah Luhan, ia meletakkan makan siangnya tapi dia hanya mengaduk-aduknya saja. Luhan dan Suho menatapnya tak suka.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat memakannya, jangan diaduk-aduk seperti itu." Luhan bersuara, Baekhyun namja itu langsung menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya pada pasta didepannya. Dia memandang malas Luhan dan Suho, sebelum meminum juice strowberrynya dengan malas.

"Kau kenapa?" Suho menghentikan makannya, memilih bertanya pada Baekhyun yang wajahnya kusut.

"Pasti Kris lagi, kalau tidak Chanyeol."

"Aish, jangan membicarakan mereka berdua." Ketus Baekhyun. Suho mengangkat bahu acuh, dia tahu temannya yang satu itu sedang ada masalah dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Entah bagaimana sebenarnya hubungan ketiganya, mereka tidak tahu pasti. Byun Baekhyun, dia itu mencintai Kris tapi dia juga menyukai Chanyeol. Kris entah bagaimana perasaan anak itu pada Baekhyun, yang pasti dia itu playboy sedangkan Chanyeol sudah jelas anak itu benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Entahlah hubungan ketiganya terlalu rumit.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continie or END?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Makasih yang udah mau review , dan entah kenapa review dari kalian bikin aku senyum-senyum sendiri, kalian boleh ngatain aku apa aja dech—mungkin efek dari ah entahlah**_

_**Lebih baik langsung aja baca!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Love is**_

_**HunKai**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Yaoi, OOC, typo's Gaje, nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read! **_

* * *

Chapter 2

Seorang pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat, memandang sosok didepannya yang kini tengah membungkuk sopan.

"Ini sudah sangat lama, tapi kita tidak pernah menemukannya." Suaranya terdengar frustasi pria didepannya memandang prihatin. Kyuhyun orang itu, benar-benar terlihat frustasi. Sejak kejadian tujuh belas tahun yang lalu dimana kedua sahabatnya menjadi korban pembunuhan, dan sampai sekarang putra dari sahabatnya tidak pernah ditemukan. Padahal ia sudah mengerahkan banyak orang kepercayaannya untuk melakukan mencarian. Tapi samapi sekarang pencariannya belum membuahkan hasil juga.

"Kita akan terus berusaha mencarinya—"

"Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu, Jongin masih hidup atau tidak. Kita tidak tahu." Suaranya terdengar putus asa sekarang. Lelah, itu yang Kyuhyun rasakan sekarang. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja, perusahaan sahabatnya membutuhkan seorang penerus karena tidak mungkin dia akan mengurusnya selamanya.

"Tenanglah _Sajangnim," _Kim Minseok, asisten Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan atasannya itu. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan atasannya tersebut.

_**LOVE IS**_

Malam menjelang, Kai dan Sehun sudah ada dikamar asrama mereka. Sehun sibuk menata barang-barangnya juga barang milik Kai. Sedang Kai, anak itu malah sibuk mengelilingi kamarnya, dia berdecak kagum _ini kamar atau apartement sih, kenapa luas sekali? _Batinnya. Kenapa Kai bekata seperti itu, lihatlah kamarnya cukup luas dengan dua tempat tidur king size, dua lemari besar dimasing-masing sisi tempat tidur, dua meja nakas yang bersebelahan, kamar mandi yang lumayan luas, sepasang sofa serta, TV plasma besar yang tergantung di dinding, dan jangan lupakan dapurnya yang lengkap dengan segala macamnya.

"Kai, cepat tidur sudah malam kau tidak mau besok hari pertama kita terlamatkan?" Sehun mengingatkan, dia sudah selesai memberskan barang-barang mereka.

"Sebenar, Sehunnie aku masih asyik melihat-lihat. Kau tahu ini bahkan lebih mewah dari yang kubayangkan." Sehun menggelengkan kepala, dia tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa bersama makhluk satu itu.

"Ya sudah aku tidur duluan, besok aku tidak akan membangunkanmu kalau kau bangun terlambat." Sehun merebahkan tubuhnyadi temapat tidurnya, dia melirik Kai yang masih menonton TV. Kai tidak menyahut, dan Sehun tidak ambil pusing dia sudah terbiasa, ia memilih memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kai menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun, dilihatnya Sehun sudah tidur. Dia mematikan TV dan juga lampu, berjalan kearah tempat tidur Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya disana, tepat disebelah Sehun.

Sehun merasakan kalau tempat tidurnya bergerak, "Kenapa tidur disini?" Sehun berujar pelan dengan mata tertutup, dia terlalu lelah. Kai tidak meresponnya dia memilih memejamkan matanya dan tidak lama nafasnya terdengar teratur, _cepat sekali tidurnya? _Sehun menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dan ikut memejamkan matanya, menyusul Kai kealam mimpi.

_**LOVE IS**_

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya yang ia huni bersama Chen, ia membuka jas seragamnya dan menelatakannya di sofa. Chen muncul dari arah dapur membawa sekaleng cola.

"Kau belum tidur?" Baekhyun bertanya heran, ini sudah jam 10 malam dan Chen belum tidur. Aneh tentu saja, anak itukan suka tidur lebih awal kalaupun terlamat tidur itu karena dia mengerjakan tugas.

Chen menggeleng, ia meminum cola di tangannya. "Bersihkan badanmu dulu, setelah itu makanlah aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu. Kau tinggal memanaskannya." Chen berujar datar.

_Ada apa dengannya, tidak biasanya. _Baekhyun membatin, dia mengangguk sebagai respon sebelum memasuki kamar mandi, dan setelahnya Chen mendengar bunyi gemericik air dari dalam sana. Ia membuang kaleng cola ketempat sampah dan memilih untuk tidur.

Tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sudah memakai piyamanya mungkin dia ganti didalam sana. Dilihat Chen teman sekamarnya itu sudah tertidur, dia berjalan menuju dapur dan segera memanaskan makanan yang disiapkan Chen untuknya dan memakannya dengan tenang.

_**LOVE IS**_

Kai dan Sehun berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas Kai. Ya! Tepat sekali mereka berbeda kelas. Kai berada dikelas 3-3 sedangkan Sehun berada dikelas 3-1. Sehun mengantarkan Kai samapi kedepan kelasnya, persis seperti mengantarkan kekasihnya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu, nanti istirahat kita ketemu dikantin." Kai hanya mengangguk, membuat Sehun mengusak puncak kepalanya.

Kai masih berdiri diam didepan pintu kelasnya memperhatikan Sehun yang sudah berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berjarak beberpa kelas dengan kelasnya, ia menghela nafas kenapa ia tidak pernah satu kelas dengan Sehun? Jelas saja Sehun tergolong kedalam anak yang cerdas tidak heran jika dia selalu berada dikelas unggulan, sedangkan dia tidak karena dia hanya memiliki kemampuan standar.

Kai memasuki kelasnya dan duduk dibangku kosong barisan ketiga dari depan, dekat jendela. Dia memandang keluar jendela dengan pandangan bosan.

"Hei, kau anak baru ya? Perkenalkan aku Huang Zi Tao, kau bisa memanggilku Tao" Kai menoleh kesebelahnya dan menemukai pemuda dengan lingkaran mata disebelahnya tengah mengulurkan tangan kepadanya.

Kai menerima uluran tangan tersebut. "Kai, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ujarnya tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya untuk teman barunya.

"Okey, Kai kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu? Apa karena berpisah dengan kekasihmu?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba membuat Kai bingung.

_Kekasih? Siapa?_

Tao yang melihat Kai bingung, tersenyum sambil mengusak kepalanya lembut. "Yang tadi mengantarmu sampai depan kelas?" dan perlakuan Tao barusan membuat Kai bertanya-tanya mengapa dari tadi orang-orang suka sekali mengusak rambutnya. Aduh itukan merusak tatanan rambutnya.

"Oh, dia Sehun sahabatku dan dia buakan kekasihku," jawab Kai.

Tao tercengang mendengarnya. _Bukan kekasih, tapi mereka semesra itu lagi pula mereka terlihat serasi. _Batin Tao. "Sahabat? Kau tahu biasanya sabahat itu akan berakhir dengan cinta," Tao berujar lagi, Kai mengangguk saja. Toh mereka memang hanya sahabat, meskipun dia akui dia memiliki perasaan pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya, dia takut Sehun akan membencinya terus meninggalkannya. Oh No dia tidak mau itu terjadi.

Tidak lama kemudian teman-teman sekelas mereka sudah mulai berdatangan, Chen masuk dan duduk didepan kursi Tao dan Kai. Chen langsung berbalik menghadap Tao, dia memandang orang asing disebelah Tao.

"Kau pasti anak baru itukan, aku Chen senang berkenalan dengan emm…"

"Kai, senang berkenalan denganmu juga Chen." potong Kai cepat karena Chen bingung dia mau memanggilnya apa dia belum tahu namanya.

_**LOVE IS**_

Jam break makan siang telah berbunyi dari sepuluh menit yang lalu, Kai berjalan tergesa menuju cafeteria untuk makan bersama dengan Sehun, dan dia Sudah terlambat Sehun pasti marah padanya dan ini semua gara-gara Kyungsoo _seonsengnim_ yang memberikan tugas matematika. Dia kan tidak ahli dalam bidang itu, jadilah dia terlambat menemui Sehun karena harus menyelesaikan tuganya terlebih dahulu.

"Sehunnie~" teriak Kai ketika ia sudah sampai dicafetaria, Sehun menoleh memberikan senyum kecilnya, Kai berlari menghampiri meja Sehun nafasnya terengah-engah. "Maaf aku terlambat, tadi aku dapat tugas dari Kyungsoo_ seonsengnim_. Kau tahukan aku tidak ahli dalam bidang itu."

Ya! Dia tahu benar itu, Kai memang tidak menyukai mata pelajaran itu. dan kalau Kai mendapat tugas selalu Sehun yang membantunya, tentu saja dengan Kai yang merengek terlebih dahulu.

Luhan dan Suho, menatap Kai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau marah padaku, Hunnie." Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya dan itu membuat ketiganya menelan salivanya kasar. Sehun yang tersadar lebih dulu dan melihat teman-temanya yang memandang Kai dengan tatapn err… entahlah tapi Sehun mengartikan itu tatapan mesum tentu saja langsung memegang tangan Kai menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya.

"Ehm, Luhan, Suho kenalkan dia Kai," ucapan Sehun menyadarkan ketiganya, Kai langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke Luhan dan Suho, kedua teman Sehun yang dari tadi Kai tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. ck.

Sedangkan Luhan dan Suho memberikan senyumnya pada Kai.

"Annyeong, Kai imnida." Kai berkata canggung.

"Luhan, imnida." Luhan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum manis. Sehun yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola matanya, malas.

"Aku Suho, senang berkenalan denganmu Kai." Kai tersenyum kedua teman Sehun ini terlihat ramah.

"Kau mau makan apa, Kai? Biar kupesankan" tanya Suho.

"Samakan dengan punya Sehunnie saja," jawabnya.

Suho mengangguk mengerti ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, "Okey, tunggu sebentar." Diapun berlalu memesan makanannya dengan Kai, sementara Sehun dan Luhan tadi dia memesan duluan.

"Kalian pacaran?" Luhan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Kai.

Sehun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Tidak," itu Kai yang bersuara.

"Benarkah?" Luhan semakin mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat membuat Kai sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Ya," jawabnya. Tidak lama Suho datang dengan makanan ditangannya, ia meletakan dua porsi jjamyeon dan segelas bubble tea rasa choco dan mocachino.

"Terimakasih," Suho tersenyum manis.

_**LOVE IS**_

Baekhyun sibuk memilih buku, matanya bergerak kesana kemari dengan jari telunjuknya yang menyapu deretan rak buku tersebut. matanya terhenti dibuku yang dicarinya, dia hampir menjerit senang.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kembali mencari tempat yang kosong, entah mengapa hari ini perpustakaan sangat ramai banyak dikunjungi oleh siswa siswi. Dia melangkah perlahan menghampiri bangku yang kosong yang terletak paling sudut, tempatnya kebetulan sedikit tertutup dan mendudukkan dirinya disana. Dia membuka buku tugasnya bermaksud menyelesaikan tugas dari Han _seonsaengnim_—guru fisika paling killer.

Teman disebelahnya menoleh ketika mendengar gerutuan Baekhyun, tadi dia tidak menyadari kalau ada yang duduk disebelahnya. "Baekhyun!" panggilnya ragu ia mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya kalau akan bertemu Baekhyun disini.

Baekhyun menoleh mendengar suara berat yang ia kenal itu, "Chanyeol,"Baekhyun balas berbisik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun menunjuk buku tugasnya, "Mengerjakan tugas, apa lagi." Ujarnya. Chanyeol mengangguk, dia memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sudah sibuk lagi mengerjakan tugasnya. Bibirnya terangkat mengulas senyum ketika melihat kerutan di dahi Baekhyun, dia segera menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hei, daripada terus memperhatikanku lebih baik kau bantu aku, Park."

"Memang apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol lembut ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku tugas Baekhyun. "Hei bukan begitu caranya tapi seperti ini," ia mengambil alih pensil dan buku dari tangan Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol mulai menjelaskannya pada Baekhyun, dengan sabar.

"Jika panjang gelombang cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh lampu monokromatis 100 watt adalah 5,5**.**10−7 m. Cacah foton (partikel cahaya) per sekon yang dipancarkan sekitar...

P = 100 watt → Energi yang dipancarkan tiap sekon adalah 100 joule.

Energi 1 foton

E = h(c/λ)

E = (6,6 x 10−34 )( 3 x 108/5,5 x 10−7 ) joule

Jumlah foton (n)

n = 100 joule : [ (6,6 x 10−34 )( 3 x 108/5,5 x 10−7 ) joule] = 2,8 x 1020 foton.

"Ini hasil akhirnya Baek, kau sudah mengerti sekarang?" Baekhyun mengangguk, meski sebenarnya ia belum begitu mengerti.

"Waw, sepertinya aku harus kursus padamu, Yeol. Hehe…" Baekhyun tertawa canggung.

"Kau bisa meminta bantuanku kapanpun, aku akan selalu membantumu sebisaku." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun, membuat seseorang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka sedikit geram melihatnya.

Kris orang yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan dengan langkahnya yang lebar.

_**LOVE IS**_

"Kai, oper kesini bolanya!"

Tao berseru pada Kai yang tengah menggiring bola, sekarang jam olahraga dan permainan yang diadakan adalah sepakbola.

Kai menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia melirik Tao tapi keadaannya sekarang sedang dijaga oleh beberapa orang yang akan merebut bola darinya. Sedangkan Tao berada lumayan jauh didepannya.

"Kai!" Chen berseru dari sebelahnya posisinya tidak terlalu jauh, besar kemungkinan dia dapat mengoper bolanya pada Chen.

Duk

BRUK

"Aww, _appoyo…_" Kai meringis ketika terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya dengan tubuh tengkurap, tadi lawanya mencegal kakinya yang mengakibatkan dirinya terjatuh.

"Kai, _gwenchana?"_ Chen langsung berlari kearahnya dan membantunya berdiri, dia sedikit khawatir melihat Kai meringis kesakitan.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, kau bermain curang!" Tao mencengkram kerah baju orang yang tadi mencekal kaki Kai dengan sengaja.

"Aku tidak curang, dia terjatuh sendiri."

"Jangan bohong! Aku melihatnya kau sengaja melakukannya kan!"

"_YA!_ Apa yang kalian lakukan? Geumnhae! Dalam sepakbola, pelanggaran itu wajar!" Minho _seonsaengnim_ yang melihat para siswanya berdebat itu pun segera melerai mereka.

"Tapi _Saem_ dia—"

"Sekarang bubar! Lanjutkan permainan!" Minho _seonsaengnim_ sedikit menaikkan suaranya dan mereka semua patuh kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

"Tao, bawa dia ke uks," perintah Minho _seonsaengnim_ pada Tao yang masih berdiri diposisinya. Tao mengangguk patuh, dia berjongkok membantu Kai berdiri.

"_Appo_…" Kai meringis, sepertinya kakinya kirinya terkilir.

"Awas kau," marah Tao pada siswa tadi, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tambah sangar.

"Tao, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita cepat sebelum Minho_ Saem_ marah." Chen menengahi, dia sudah memapah Kai, membantunya berjalan.

.

Kris memandang bosan Kyungsoo _seonsaengnim_ didepan sana yang tengah menjelaskan tentang ventor, Kris lebih suka memandang ke samping kanan kelasnya yang langsung berhadapan dengan lapangan melihat para siswa lain yang sedang berolah raga.

TUK

"Kris Wu, kerjakan soal nomor 18! Tanpa membawa buku!"

Kris meringis pelan, tangan kanannya mengelus bagian atas kepala yang terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis. Ia berdiri, berjalan kedepan papan tulis dan menerima spidol yang diberikan Kyungsoo _Seonsaengnim_ mengerjakan soal tersebut. Jangan salah Kris itu cukup pandai dalam segala bidang, jadi jangan heran kalau ia dapat menyelesaikan soal tersebut dengan mudah.

_**LOVE IS**_

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Yoo _seonsaengnim_ yang merangkap sebagai dokter jaga di uks sekolah mereka memandang khawatir pada Kai yang terlihat kesakitan.

"Kakinya terkilir, _Saem_. Tolong obati dia, kami harus kembali kelapangan."

"Kau tidak apa-apakan kami tinggal?" Tao memapah Kai untuk duduk disalah satu ranjang yang terdapat di uks.

Kai mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja." Ujarnya.

Yoo _seonsaengnim_ mengobati kaki Kai dengan telaten, dia memijitnya pelan membuat Kai meringis. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini?"

"Tadi kami sedang bermain bola, dan biasa _Saem_, hehe…" Kai terkekeh sambil meringis.

"Kau ini, lain kali hati-hati."

"_Ne,_"

Yoo _seonsaengnim_ mengompres kaki Kai yang terkilir dengan es batu. "Nah, selesai." Ujarnya. Matanya melirik kearah jam dinding diruangan yang luas itu, "Ah, sepertinya jam jagaku sudah selesai." Yoo_ seonsaengnim_ melepas jas putihnya. "Lebih baik kau istirahat sekarang. Jangan kemana-mana!" peringat Yoo _seonsaengnim_.

Brak

Dengan tidak berperikepintuan Kris membuka pintu uks dengan sedikit kasar, membuat orang yang ada didalamnya tersentak kaget.

"Hei, dimana sopan santunmu Kris,"

Kris tidak peduli dengan perkataan Yoo _seonsaengnim_, dia masuk melewati dokter jaga tersebut, dan merebahkan tubuhnya di salah satu tempat tidur di uks tersebut. Yoo _seonsaengnim_ hanya menghela nafas, dia sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan siswa-siswa yang beragam tersebut.

"Uh, Kris? Bisakah kau menolongku? Jaga anak ini sebentar, hanya sampai Yixing datang."

Kris melirik Kai yang tengah berbaring ditempat tidur sebelahnya, "Dia sudah besar kenapa harus dijaga." Ketusnya.

"Hei! Aku hanya minta tolong padamu, kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa." Yoo _seonsaengnim_ terlihat kesal sebelum berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

Kris bangkit berjalan mendekat kearah ranjang yang ditempati Kai. Ia duduk disebelah Kai memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip, _manis_, batinnya.

"Hei, _err—_Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Kai menatap Kris takut.

Kris mengerjap, "_Aniyo_, kau sakit apa?" tanyanya. Kai menunjuk kakinya, "Ck, hanya terkilir saja Yoo _seonsaengnim_ samapi segitunya." Cibirnya.

"Hei! ini saki tahu! Kau saja tidak merasakannya." Kai merengut, kesal juga dengan pemuda tampan di depannya itu

"Benarkah?" Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat jarak keduanya sangat dekat, Kai menahan nafasnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya gugup, wajanya sudah memerah. Entah karena apa? Karena cuaca yang panas mungkin...

Kris semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai hingga jarak keduanya tingal beberpa senti, kalau Kai bergerak sedikit saja bibir keduanya bisa dipastikan menyatu dengan sempurna. Kris menyeringai melihat Kai yang sudah memerah tapi tidak lama kemudian ia menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga Kai dapat bernafas lega. Duduk diranjang yang Kai tempati. "Kau kira aku akan melakaukan apa? Heh!"

Kai diam, tadi dia berpikir Kris akan melakaukan yang tidak-tidak padanya. Aduh Kai jadi malu mengingatnya.

_**LOVE IS**_

"Sehun-ah, benar kalian tidak memiliki hubungan apapun?" Luhan bertanya yang entah untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Sehun tidak tahu itu dan sekarang telinganya sudah panas. Sehun hanya mengangguk malas.

"Benarkah?" tanya Suho antusias, mereka sekarang sedang menuju kamar asrama mereka kebetulan kamar mereka ada dilantai yang sama. Mereka memasuki lift Luhan segera menekan angkat 8 dimana kamar mereka berada.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau Suho mengapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Suho hanya tersenyum manis yang membuat Luhan ingin muntah melihatnya. "Aku menyukainya." Jawabnya acuh. Tidak memperdulikan Luhan yang siap mencekiknya.

"Mana boleh aku duluan yang menyukainya, kau tidak boleh." Luhan siap melempar Suho kelantai dasar sepertinya.

"Kenapa?"

"Mau kau kemanakan Kyungsoo _seonsaengnim_ mu itu hah!?" Ah sepertinya Suho lupa kalau dia sedang mengincar _seonsaengnim_ manis bermata bulat itu, dia diam membuat Luhan menyeringai itu artinya dia tidak akan ada saingan—menurutnya—padahal Sehun yang disebelah mereka sudah siap untuk membunuh teman-teman barunya itu tapi dia masih mempertahankan poker facenya.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka dilantai 4, masuklah dua orang namja yang satu berbadan mungil dan satunya dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang.

"Hai, Lu, Suho…" sapa keduanya, dia melirik seseorang asing bagi mereka yang setia mempertahankan poker facenya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya orang yang bertubuh mungil itu pada.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun," Sehun akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baekhyun,"

"Aku Chanyeol, kau siswa baru itu ya yang pindahan dari LA?" Sehun hanya mengangguk, _dingin sekali orang ini. _Batin Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Suho dan Luhan hanya diam, dan akhirnya keadaan mendadak hening dan tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan itu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai dilantai 8 dan memasuki kamar masing-masing.

.

"Terimakasih, sudah mengantarku sampai dikamar, Kris." Kai memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Kris. Tadi ketika Kai hendak kembali ke kamarnya dia terlihat kesulitan berjalan hingga akhirnya Kris menawarkan bantuan, dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya dan berakhirlah mereka disini.

"Kau tahu itu tidak gratis." Kai mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Kris bingung, tidak gratis jadi dia harus membayar gitu padahal kalau dilihat-lihat Kris itu bukan orang yang seperti itu dan dia tidak terlihat…

Cklek

Pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan sosok Sehun, ia melepas sepatunya dan diganti dengan sandal rumah.

"Sehunnie," panggil Kai, Sehun menghampiri Kai yang duduk ditempat tidurnya tidak menghiraukan Kris yang sedang memperhatikan keduanya dengan bersandar dilemari disebelah tempat tidur Kai.

"Kenapa kakimu?" tanya Sehun, ia melihat kaki Kai yang sedikit membiru. Dan memijitnya pelan membuat Kai meringis.

"Sakit, Sehunnie…" rengeknya manja, Kris masih diam memperhatikan keduanya. Kenapa Kai jadi manja bila didekat orang albino itu, batinnya. Tadi dia memang merengek padanya tapi tidak semanja itu.

"Kau itu _namja_, kenapa manja sekali, eoh?" Sehun berkata lembut, Kai masih meringis membuat Sehun jadi sedikit khawatir melihatnya. "Apa sesakit itu?" Kai mengangguk, "tunggu sebentar aku ambilkan kompres." Sehun berdiri "Kau siapa?" tanyanya datar pada Kris memasang kembali wajah andalannya.

"Kris," ujarnya singkat, Sehun melirik Kai meminta penjelasan.

"Sehunnie dia yang membantuku tadi sewaktu aku kesusahan berjalan." Sehun hanya mengangguk singkat ia beranjak kedapur untuk mengambil kompresan untuk Kai. "Maafkan dia, dia memang seperti itu orangnya, tapi kalau kau sudah mengenalnya dia benar-benar baik" Kai berujar ketika melihat raut bingung Kris.

"Oh," Kris memperhatikan Kai, "Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya tiba-tiba membuat Kai sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, _dari mana dia tahu kalau aku menyukainya? _batinnya.

Sebelum Kai menjawab, Sehun kembali dengan membawa sebaskom es batu dan handuk kecil ditangannya, dia berjongkok dan mulai mengompres kaki Kai dengan hati-hati. Kris masih disitu memperhatikan kedunya atau lebih tepatnya Kai dan pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok itu.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kalau _daddy_ mu mengetahuinya dia akan membunuhku karena tidak menjagamu dengan baik." Kai meringis, ah dia ingat dengan _daddy_ nya yang tampan itu. Choi Siwon tidak akan membiarkan orang yang telah melukai putranya hidup dengan tenang, wajar saja kalau Sehun takut padanya. Dia dipercaya oleh Siwon untuk menjaga putra kesayangannya yang manis itu.

"Aku terjatuh ketika main bola, dan kakiku terkilir." Jelasnya.

"Lainkali hati-hati,"

Jongin tertawa pelan, "Kenapa semua orang berlebihan sekali hari ini? Aku baik-baik saja."

_**LOVE IS**_

Kris memasuki kamarnya yang ia huni sendirian, ia meletakan tas sekolahnya di sofa tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya Kris tidak tahu karena keadaan kamar yang gelap. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan mengambil air mineral dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Ia membiarkan kamarnya dalam gelap dan menyalakan TV, tanpa ia sadari sosok itu menghampirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang. Kris diam lebih memilih menikmati pelukan itu, dia tahu siapa yang memeluknya.

"Kris," suara itu terdengar serak bermaksud menggoda Kris mungkin, Kris hanya bergumam. "Aku merindukanmu…" katanya berbisik ditelinga Kris.

Diam-diam Kris menyeringai masih diposisinya. Sosok itu berbalik menghadap Kris sepenuhnya, ia tersenyum amat manis sambil membelai dada bidang Kris, "Aku merindukan sentuhanmu…" dan setelahnya ia langsung menarik dasi Kris yang masih bertengger cantik dilehernya dan meraup bibir itu penuh nafsu.

Kris tentu saja senang diperlakukan seperti itu, tangannya yang besar membelai leher jenjang si pemuda manis, memijat-mijat pada perpotongan lehernya, membuat Baekhyun melenguh kecil.

"Mngg…. Engg…" lenguh itu terdengar sensual.

Jantung Baekhyun berdebar tak karuan, wajahnya memanas dan tubuhnya serasa kaku. Meskipun ia duluan yang menggoda Kris tapi ia akan berakhir dengan tidak berdaya dibawah kungkungan Kris.

Byun Baekhyun pemuda manis itu menurut saja, menjulurkan lidahnya hingga bertemu dengan milik Kris yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengundangnya. Karena dalam keadaan mulut terbuka, lidah Kris dengan mudah mendominasi. Lidah keduanya saling membelit, seakan berusaha memeras seluruh saliva didalamnya, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, tangan Kris bergerak melepas kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Uhhh…" Baekhyun mengerang saat lidah Kris membelai langit-langit mulutnya, tangan putih Baekhyun mencengkram erat kemeja yang dikenakan oleh Kris, bukan dalam maksud Baekhyun menolak apa yang dilakukan oleh lawan mainnya, justru tangan pemuda manis itu malah makin menarik Kris untuk memperdalam invasi lidahnya.

Kris semakin lupa daratan ketika mendengar leguhan Baekhyun ketika dirinya menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya yang sensitive, membuatnya semakin horny saja. Merasa Baekhyun sudah kehabisan napas, Kris melepaskan pautan bibirnya sejenak, menciptakan sebuah benang dari saliva terlihat diantara dua belah bibir yang tadinya saling menyatu itu.

"Hhh… Kau manis sekali, baby… Hhh…" ucap Kris di sela napas beratnya sebelum kembali membalut bibir halus Baekhyun lagi ke dalam kulumannya. Kali ini ciuman keduanya makin menggila, Kris memindahkan posisi Baekhyun menjadi duduk di atas pangkuannya, sementara tangan Baekhyun sendiri mulai bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Kris hingga akhirnya tubuh atletis yang tadinya tertutup kain itu terlihat.

Kris sendiri tidak mau kalah, tangannya menyingkap bagian bawah kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun hingga tertarik keatas, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya didalam sana, membelai-belai nipel Baekhyun dan meremas-remasnya perlahan.

"Ungggh…" Baekhyun mendesah keenakan.

Tok tok tok

Mereka tidak peduli lebih memilih melanjutkan kegitan mereka.

**Tok tok tok  
**

Bukan ketukan lagi merupakan gedoran, Kris mengutuk orang yang telah mengganggu kegiatannya dia memandang Baekhyun, "Kita lanjutkan nanti," ujarnya sebelum beranjak.

Cklek

"Kau tidak tahu ini sudah jam berapa, mengganggu saja!"

Orang dihadapannya hanya memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi, "Hanya mau menyerahkan ini." Sehun orang itu ia berujar datar, dia menyodorkan jas seragam Kris yang tertingga dikamarnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau repot-repot melakukan itu hanya saja tadi Kai yang menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan barang Kris yang tertinggal.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Kau kira aku mau melakukannya, heh?" Sehun entah mengapa dia tidak menyukai Kris, padahal Kris tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun padanya. Tapi dia hanya merasa kalau Kris bukan orang yang baik, atau entahlah mungkin ada hal lain. Melihat tatapannya pada Kai tadi itu membuatnya yakin kalau Kris menyukai sahabat manisnya itu.

"AKu tidak tahu apa tujuanmu?"

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Kris memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ucapan Sehun, selalu datar dan dingin tapi tidak dengan Kai. Kris tidak bodoh dia dapat menyimpulkan kalau Sehun juga menyukai Kai, terlebih tadi saat melihat sikapnya yang lembut dan perhatian terhadap pemuda tan itu.

"Siapa Kris?" Baekhyun muncul dari balik tubuh Kris, "Err Sehun, ada perlu apa?" tanyanya canggung, entah kenapa Baekhyun jadi canggung bila berhadapan dengan Sehun, mungkin karena sikapnya. Mungkin dia tidak tahu pasti.

Dia memandang Baekhyun sekilas, _oh aku menganggu acara mereka. _"Tidak ada." Ujarnya datar. Dia tahu benar apa yang mereka berdua lakukan, ayal saja keduanya dalam keadaan toples. Yang anehnya dia malah menyeringai sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To be Continue...**_

_**Dengan tidak elitnya, haha #lempar autor dengan telur#kabur…**_

_**Maaf ceritanya makin aneh, maaf juga chap ini bener-bener pendek karena aku focus di ff Back in Love.**_

_**Untuk adegan NC nya masih di chap depan okey!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Thank's to:**_

_**SehunBubbleTea1294, ** , **Keefbeef Chiken Chubu, **Jongin48, **Flamintsqueen,** Miyuk, **Sayakanoi****cinoe, ** , **HunKaiKrisKai, **Guest, HunKaiii, **LM90, ** , **Putri****fibrianti96, **Askasufa, **Nhaonk, **Nadia, **Nonabaozyi, **Exthflyly, **Adhel.**  
_

* * *

Sehun memasuki kamarnya setelah kembali dari kamar Kris, dilihatnya Kai sudah tertidur diranjangnya, menghampirinya dan duduk ditepi ranjang dengan perlahan. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Kai yang terngah terditur, wajah itu terlihat tenang dan damai. Mengangkat tangannya perlahan untuk mengelus pipi mulus itu, tangannya terus bergerak hingga berhenti di bibirnya yang selalu mengoda Sehun untuk mencicipinya.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan?_

Menggelengkan kepalanya, namun jarinya mengelus bibir itu.

_Lembut,_

Dan ia tergoda untuk mencicipi bibir itu, perlahan ia menunduk dengan sangat hati-hati tidak ingin kegiatannya ini ketahuan oleh yang bersangkutan, hingga akhirnya ia bibir keduanya bertemu, _manis, _lama ia hanya menempelkan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya bibirnya mulai bergerak melumatnya perlahan.

"Eungh~" Kai meleguh dalam tidurnya

Sehun yang mendengar leguhan Kai segera menjauhkan wajahnya, memutus ciuman sepihaknya—bagaimanapun ia mencium orang yang tengah tidur pulas, takut kalau Kai tebangun karena ulahnya itu.

Setelah puas ia menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Kai, bangkit dan beranjak dari ranjang Kai berjalan menuju kamar mandi, dengan senyum yang terus mengembang diwajahnya yang jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi itu. "Kau membuatku gila, Kai." ucapnya dan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur.

Sehun berdiri di depan kaca yang ada di atas wastafel dan memperhatikan wajahnya sendiri, dia sudah tidak tersenyum sekarang, "Oh Sehun sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" dia bicara sendiri sambil terus memperhatikan wajahnya. Dia menunduk kemudian dan membasuk wajahnya, dan kemudian menggosok giginya. Setelah selesai dia langsung kembali memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Kai untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kemudian membuka lemari dan mengambil piyamanya.

* * *

_**LOVE IS**_

_**.**_

_**HunKai**_

_**.**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran**_

_**.**_

_**Rate: M**_

* * *

Pagi sudah menjelang, beberapa jam lagi jalanan kota Seoul akan mulai padat, Siwon menutup berkas perusahaannya matanya sudah lelah untuk bekerja, ini adalah waktu istirahat untuknya. Beberapa orang berfikir bagaimana seorang Choi Siwon dapat menghasilkan ratusan juta dollar hanya dalam setahun diusianya yang masih muda. Ini adalah jawabannya. Pria itu bekerja sampai ketika semua orang terbuai dalam mimpinya di malam hari, dia hanya istirahat dalam waktu 3 jam setiap harinya sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang padat.

Siwon meninggalkan ruang kerjanya menuju kamarnya, ketika sampai diruang tengah ia mengedarkan pangangannya sepi itulah yang ia dapati. Ya, bagaimana tidak ia hanya tinggal sendirian diapartementnya karena Kai putranya tinggal diasrama bahkan dihari pertamanya mereka samapai di Seoul, tempo hari. Perlahan pria itu membuka pintu kamarnya hingga hanya menimbulkan decitan samar. Ia berhenti ketika samapi didepan nakas pandangannya jatuh pada photo yang ada disana, dimana ia tengah menggendong seorang bayi—yang tidak lain adalah Kai—ketika masih berusia 1 tahun, ia tersenyum ketika mengingat kapan fhoto tersebut diambil, ketika mereka berada di LA. Dalam photo tersebut Kai tersenyum amat lebar digendongannya. Wajahnya yang terlihat bak malaikat, tidak ada hal yang bisa mengurangi rasa sayangnya pada bocah kecil itu.

Bocah kecil yang telah membawanya pada dunia yang lebih berwarna, yang mampu meluluhkan hatinya dan membawanya dari dunia hitam yang selama ini ia jalani. Dunia yang belum pernah ia jalani sebelumnya, dia tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau tidak dipertemukan dengan bocah itu mungkin sampai sekarang ia masih berada didunia hitam.

Siwon meletakkan kembali fhoto tersebut ditempatnya, ia membuka selimut untuk berbaring diranjangnya yang nyaman.

_**LOVE IS**_

"Kai!"

Panggil Tao ketika ia melihat Kai berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun. Seperti biasanya Sehun akan mengantarkan Kai ke kelasnya terlebih dahulu. Mereka berhenti dihadapan Tao.

"Bagaimana kakimu sudah sembuh, Kai?" tanya Tao perhatian.

"Sudah mendingan dari yang kemarin. Kenapa belum masuk?"

Tao nyengir, "Aku sengaja menunggumu," katanya. Sehun yang mendengar jawaban dari Tao memandangan Tao intens. Kenapa dia perhatian sekali? Jangan bilang dia juga menyukai Kai, batinya. Tao yang dipandangi seperti itu merasa risih ia mengusap tengkuknya.

Kai menyikut Sehun pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Jangan memandangnya seperti itu Sehunnie, kau tahu itu tidak baik." Kai mengingatkan. Sehun hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban, sebelum ia berkata.

"Aku ke kelas dulu, emm Tao aku titip Kai ya." Pesannya. Tao hanya mengangguk kikuk.

Setelah Sehun pergi Kai dan Tao segera memasuki kelasnya.

"Err Kai dia dingin sekali," ujar Tao tiba-tiba.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya. "Dia memang begitu, tapi dia baik dan perhatian."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya—"

"Kalian membicarakan apa?" Chen muncul tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka membuat Kai sedikit terkejut karena ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki tadi—mungkin karena sudah banyak siswa dan keadaan yang sedikit ribut. Juga kedatangan Chen yang selalu tiba-tiba.

"Chen kau membuatku terkejut." Protes Kai, ia mengelus dadanya. Chen hanya tersenyum canggung ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Maaf," ujarnya. "Bagaimana kakimu?" lanjutnya sambil mendudukan tubuhnya.

Kai menggerakkan kakinya, "Sudah lebih baik. Apa kemarin ada tugas?" tanyanya.

Tao mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya, "Tidak ada, kalaupun ada aku sudah memberitahumu kemarin." Katanya.

_**LOVE IS**_

Ruangan luas itu terlihat sunyi, seseorang yang menghuninya tampak sibuk dengan kegiatannya yaitu memerikas berbagai macam berkas yang bertumpuk dimejanya, tangannya bergerak lincah diatas kertas-kertas tersebut. Hingga akhirnya kegitannya terinteruksi oleh ponselnya yang bergetar di atas mejanya, ia meraihnya dan segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Yeobseyo,"_

"_Kyu, kau bisa jemput aku nanti sore dibandara_?" tanya wanita diseberang sana.

"Hm, jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"_Nanti kuhubungi kalau aku sudah sampai. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu."_

"Kenapa tidak lewat telpon saja,"

"_Ini penting. Sudah ya, nanti kuhubungi lagi."_

Pip

Kyuhyun memandang malas ponselnya, baru saja Saehee—adik sahabatnya menghubunginya dan dengan seenaknya saja memintanya dijemput dibandara.

"Minseok!" panggilnya pada asisten pribadinya lewat intercom "Keruanganku sekarang."

Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruangannya terbuka, Minseok segera menghadap sang atasan dan membungkuk.

"Nanti sore jemput Sohee dibandara, katakan padanya aku tidak dapat menjemputnya. Aku sedang sibuk." Katanya.

"Baik, Sajangnim."

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang,"

Minseok memutar tubuhnya hendak meninggalkan ruangan atasan namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Kyuhyun berujar.

"Ah! Bagaimana kerjasama yang akan kita lakukan dengan Choi corporation?"

"Presdir Choi sudah setuju dan pertemuannya besok, _sajangnim. _Apa ada yang lain, _sajangnim?_"

"Tidak ada, kau urus semuanya. Ingat! Kita harus berhasil kali ini juga jangan sampai ada kesalahan, Choi corporation perusahaan besar bisa saja kita hancur ditangannya."

"Baik sajangnim,"

"Kau boleh keluar sekarang."

_**LOVE IS**_

Siwon memandang tajam seolah tengah menilai sosok pemuda yang mungkin usianya tidak jauh beda dengan putranya, yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menunduk—entah takut atau apa, karena dari pertama masuk ia belum mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

Ia berdehem sebelum membuka suaranya, "Jadi bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Saya akan melakukan apapun yang anda perintahkan, _Sajangnim_," ujarnya masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia tidak suka kalau lawan bicaranya tidak memandangnya dan malah menunduk. Karena itu sama saja ia tidak diperhatikan menurutnya. "Angkat wajahmu ketika seseorang sedang berbicara denganmu." Pemuda itu pun menurut, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon. "Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Zhang Yi Xing, tapi _Sajangnim_ bisa memanggil saya Lay."

"Okey, Lay. Aku percayakan tugas ini padamu," ia memandang Lay serius, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

Lay menganggup pasti, "Ne, _sajangnim._"

"Pastikan Kai tidak tahu kalau kau orang suruhanku."

_**LOVE IS**_

Kai menatap malas pada ponselnya, makanan yang ada di hadapannya pun tidak ia sentuh sama sekali, entahlah selera makannya hilang sejak ia samapi dikantin tadi. Apalagi melihat Sehun yang asyik mengobrol dengan Baekhyun tidak jauh dari mejanya, tadi Baekhyun bilang ada yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Sehun. Kenapa mereka tidak bicara disini saja sih kenapa harus pindah tempat segala dan sejak kapan mereka jadi akrab begitu. Pikir Kai dalam hati.

Luhan yang memang duduk disebelahnya memperhatikan Kai. "Kenapa, Kai?" tanya Luhan pelan, Kai melirih Luhan kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar," jawab Kai singkat. Sehun yang entah sedang bicara apa dengan Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan padangannya pada mereka—meberikan perhatiannya sepenuhnya pada Kai.

Tao menyeruput jusnya,"Bukankah tadi kau bilang lapar?" katanya memandangnya heran. Tadi Kai menariknya kekantin dengan paksa katanya dia lapar.

Sehun menghampirinya dan duduk ditempatnya tadi. "Kau sakit?" ia mengangkat tangannya berniat meraba kening Kai namun sebelum itu terjadi ia menepisnya pelan. Dan itu membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya, kenapa? Tidak biasanya, jangan-jangan… ugh, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu kenapa tidak makan?" Suho pun membuka suara, ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kai. Tidak biasanya ia menolak perhatian Sehun padanya, dan sepertinya bukan hanya Suho yang menyadarinya namun semua orang yang ada dimeja itu pun menyadarinya.

Kai menggeleng (lagi), "Lalu?" tanya Luhan perhatian.

Namun sebelum Kai membuka suaranya ponselnya bergetar dan tertera nama 'Daddy' disana, ia segera mengangkatnya.

"_Yeobseyo, Dad_" sapanya ceria. Cepat sekali moodnya berubah, batin yang lain kecuali Sehun.

"…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir."

"…"

"I-itu b-bukan masalah besar, Dad. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, mungkin dia tidak sengaja melakukannya, lagian dalam permainan bukankah itu wajar saja." ia gugup sekarang, ketika Siwon menanyakan kejadian kemarin yang membuatnya terkilir ketika bermain sepak bola.

"…"

"_Geundae_, darimana Daddy tahu?" Kai melirik Sehun, apakah Sehun yang mengatakan pada daddy-nya, pikirnya. Namun sepertinya Sehun mengerti ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bukan dia yang memberitahu Siwon. "Aish! Dad, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu lakukan itu."

"…"

"Lihat saja kalau Daddy melakukannya aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu."

Pip

Setelah mengancam, Kai langsung memutuskan sambungan telponnya, tidak mau mendengar ocehan Siwon lebih lama lagi. Kalau ia tidak melakukan itu ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada orang yang sudah membuat kakinya terkilir, masalah sepele memang tapi Siwon sangat over protektif padanya. Dan entah darimana Siwon tahu soal itu, ah sepertinya Kai tidak tahu kalau Siwon telah memerintahkan beberapa orang-orangnya untuk mengawasi Kai.

"Sehun, kau bilang apa pada Daddy?" tanyanya, dia memandang Sehun tajam. Namun Sehun tidak takut sama sekali, karena menurut Sehun, Kai semakin menggemaskan dimatanya—tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya, karena ia hanya mengakui itu didalam hatinya saja.

Sehun memandang Kai lembut, "Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat, "_Ahjussi_ bilang apa memang?" tanyanya.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum menggeleng, ia tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada Sehun terlebih ini tentang daddynya yang over protektif padanya apalagi ada teman-temannya sekarang. Ia tidak mau teman-temannya tahu, karena mungkin saja mereka akan menjauhinya ketika tahu bagaimana sikap Siwon selama ini padanya, bisa-bisa mereka menjauhinya. Oh No! dia tidak mau itu terjadi, ya meskipun ia memang terkadang manja tapi itukan hanya pada Sehun dan Siwon saja.

_**LOVE IS**_

Seperti biasanya Chanyeol akan selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan. Chanyeol memang bukan seorang kutu buku tapi dia memang suka membaca, ketimbang menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk sekedar hal yang tidak penting.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Langkah kaki seseorang yang menghampiri mejanya tidak membuatnya terganggu, ia tetap pada kegiatannya yang sedari tadi ia tekuni. Orang tersebut duduk begitu saja sambil memandang Chanyeol dalam diam—tidak berniat menganggu atau entahlah Chanyeol tidak ambil pusing untuk itu.

"Apa membaca begitu mengasyikan hingga kau tidak menghiraukan kehadiranku."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas, "Hingga kau menemuiku," katanya.

Orang tersebut melipat tangannya di dada, "Tidak ada. Hanya menyapa sahabatku, itu saja."

"Oh," membuka halaman buku selanjutnya, "Kukira kau sudah melupakanku, Kris."ujar Chanyeol sinis.

Ya! Sebenarnya mereka itu sabahat semenjak duduk di bangku menengah pertama, dan mereka memutuskan untuk memasuki SMA yang sama hingga suatu hari persahabatan mereka jadi renggang ketika mereka mengetahui kalau mereka menyukai orang yang sama.

Dan saat itulah Kris menjauhi Chanyeol, padahal Chanyeol sendiri tidak ambil pusing karena dia sudah mengatkan kalau dia akan bersaing secara sehat. Namun sepertinya waktu itu Kris tidak terima.

Kris tidak peduli dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol, "Kau masih mencintai, Baekhyun?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. sebenarnya tidak usah ditanyapun semua orang tahu kalau Chanyeol memang masih mencintai pemuda manis itu. Chanyeol tidak menjawab ia memilih mendengarkan perkataan Kris sampai akhir. "Aku akan melepaskannya untuk sahabatku sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menutup bukunya kali ini, ia memandang Kris. "Sudah menemukan mainan baru," Kris mengangguk, "Siapa lagi kali ini?"

"Wow! Ternyata selama ini kau selalu memperhatikanku."

"Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya karena sekarang kau melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja, tidak seprti biasanya."

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya kalau Kris akan melepaskan Baekhyun semudah itu.

"Oh, kasihan sekali seseorang itu!" Chanyeol mendramatisir bukan apa-apa hanya bermaksud menyindir Kris saja sebenarnya.

_**LOVE IS**_

Malam menjelang. Sehun memandang Kai lekat, dari tadi ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok manis di depannya. Ia sedang berpikir ada apa dengan Kai sebenarnya, dari tadi anak itu terus mengacuhkanya. Bila ditanya ia akan menjawab seperlunya saja, apa dia sudah berbuat salah atau mungkin sesuatu yang membuat moodnya buruk, tapi ia tidak mendapat jawaban apapun dari otaknya itu.

Sehun kesal akhirnya ia menghampiri Kai yang kini tengah duduk disofa sambil memainkan gadgetnya. "Kenapa mengacuhkanku?" tanyanya setelah duduk disebelah Kai. Jangankan menjawab melirik saja tidak Kai lakukan.

Hening sesaat, Sehun kembali memutar otaknya, berharap ia mendapat jawaban atas sikap Kai padanya. "Kau marah karena tadi aku mengacuhkanmu?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, "Kau cemburu pada Baekhyun?" dan entah pikiran dari mana sehingga ia bertanya seperti itu.

Kai diam, tapi ia memandang Sehun sekarang. "K-kau bicara apa?" ujarnya gugup, dari mana dia tahu? Batinya. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Kita hanya sahabat, jadi tidak mungkin aku cemburu." Lanjutnya meski berat mengatakan hal yang terakhir.

_Sahabat ya? Aku ingin lebih dari itu karena aku mencintaimu,Kai_

Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya, terlihat acuh. "Siapa tahu saja." Jawabnya singkat. Ia bangkit, berjalan menuju dapur, meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam.

Kai menghembuskan nafasnya, "Kau benar aku cemburu," ujarnya lirih.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba meski Kai berkata lirih namun Sehun masih dapat mendengarnya karena dia berlum jauh dari tempat Kai tadi. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya, "Kau bicara apa?"

Kai membeku, _bagaimana ini apa Sehun mendengarnya? Pasti dia membenciku sekarang, apa yang harus aku katakan?_

Kai menelan salivanya gugup, "T-tidak, err… aku mandi dulu" ujarnya. Ia bangkit dan segera memasuki kamar mandi.

Sehun hanya diam memandang pintu kamar mandi yang sudah tertutup, "Padahal aku senang kalau kau benar cemburu, karena aku juga merasakan itu kalau kau bersama yang lain." ujarnya.

.

.

Cklek

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu langsung memutar tubuhnya kearah sumber suara.

Sosok Kai yang hanya dibalut bathrobe berjalan perlahan menghampiri Sehun yang kini tengah di ranjangnya. Ya dia sudah memikirkan semuanya, apapun yang terjadi dia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Sehun sekarang. Kalaupun Sehun akan membencinya setelah ia mengetahui perasaannya ia tidak peduli yang penting dia ingin memberitahunya. Ia duduk berlutut tepat didepannya. Kepalanya yang tertunduk membuat Sehun tidak bisa menebak arah pikiran Kai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kai?" Sehun bertanya heran.

Kai menggeleng pelan. Kedua tangannya bergerak menenggenggam tangan Sehun. "Ne, Sehunnie… aku tidak apa-apa?" suara Kai terdengar lirih.

Dahi Sehun berkerut. Kai benar-benar aneh malam ini. "Kau yakin?" tanyanya memastikan.

_Ada apa dengannya kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?_

Kai mengangguk, ia sebenarnya gugup dan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, Kai menelan salivanya lamat-lamat ia masih diam belum bersuara lagi, tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Sehun. Namun Sehun juga hanya diam, ia masih memperhatikan Kai yang masih menunduk.

"Sehun," panggilnya pelan, ia tidak berani memandang Sehun, _aduh bagaimana ini? Sudah sejauh ini kenapa aku tambah gugup,_ batinnya.

"Hm," Sehun hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Kai, _ayo Sehun katakana sekarang kau juga dengarkan tadi kalau dia cemburu, itu berarti dia menyukaimu. _Batinnya, Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Kai dari tangannya berbalik jadi dia yang menggemnggam tangan Kai.

"Kai-ya…"

Darah Kai berdesir, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat lagi rasanya seperti mau lepas dari ronganya, ketika Sehun memanggilnya seperti itu. Kai perlahan mendongak memberanikan untuk menatap wajah Sehun mempertemukan pandangan mereka.

_Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa? tapi semoga saja Kai mengerti dengan tindakanku ini._

Perlahan Sehun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kai dan pandangannya tidak pernah ia lepas untuk memandang wajah manis dihadapannya. Hingga bibir keduanya bertemu, Kai terkejut dengan tindakan Sehun, ia tidak percaya Sehun akan menciumnya tapi melihat mata Sehun yang sudah terpejam ia pun ikut memejamkan matanya.

Sehun masih menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kai, tidak ada pergerakan berarti dari keduanya. Merasa Kai tidak menolak Sehun mulai berani menggerakkan bibirnya, perlahan melumat bibir Kai dengan lembut tidak ada nafsu disana karena Sehun hanya berniat untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang selama ini ia pendam pada Kai.

Sehun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya ketika paru-parunya mulai menjerit meminta haknya, Kai perlahan membuka matanya ia memandang Sehun yang kini telah memandangnya dengan senyum lembut yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Sehun—" ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya ketika Sehun meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibirnya mengisyaratkan Kai untuk diam.

"Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa terus menyimpan perasaanku lebih lama." Katanya, Kai mengerjapkan matanya mendengar penuturan Sehun. "Aku mencintaimu, Kai." Lanjutnya. Kai diam saja dan itu membuat Sehun khawatir, takut Kai akan marah padanya meskipun ia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Kai. Ya, hanya lewat ciuman saja dia sudah tahu kalau Kai juga menyukainya, tapi melihat Kai yang hanya diam tidak merespon ia jadi takut, takut Kai marah padanya.

_Oh God! Dia mungkin akan marah padaku karena tiba-tiba menciumnya begitu saja._

"Sejak kapan?"

Sehun bernafas lega, akhirnya Kai buka suara juga setelah sekian lama diam. "Sudah lama. Ketika masih di SMP." Jawab Sehun tenang.

Kai melotot tak percaya. Astaga. "Selama itu?" Kai tertawa, tapi sama sekali tak terdengar seperti tertawa. Ini semua begitu lucu dan tak terduga. "Aku tidak menyangka aku punya sasaeng fans di dekatku selama ini. Jadi semua _skinship_ itu? Itu Cuma akal-akalanmu? Wah, Bodoh sekali aku..." Ya, selama ini mereka sering melakukan _skinship._

Sehun menatapnya tajam. Ia hendak bersuara

"...!"

Chu~

Tapi Kai sudah lebih dulu menyela dengan menempelkan dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

"... Kenapa tidak pernah bilang? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya padaku? Kenapa kau diam saja dan membuatku nampak lebih bodoh! Oh-menyebalkan-Sehun!" keluh Kai dengan senyuman lebar.

BRUK

Sehun mendorong tubuh itu ke ranjang hingga terlentang. Secepat kilat ia kembali menyatukan bibir mereka dalam gulatan lidah panas. Mereka membagi nafas, bertukar saliva dan menggesekkan bagian tubuh mereka dengan harmoni.―dan kali ini, tanpa ketakutan yang berarti saat melakukannya.

"Kita pacaran 'kan sekarang?" Sehun sama sekali belum bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"Kau menanyakan hal bodoh itu lagi, akan kupukul kau! Cepat lakukan saja~ Ahngg~"

Sehun menyeringai. "Dengan senang hati nyonya OH."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak begitu dekat hingga hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan, bibirnya tepat berada di depan bibir Kai. Membelai bibir plump Kai menggunakan lidahnya yang basah, memberi isyarat agar Kai ikut menjulurkan lidahnya.

Pemuda manis itu menurut saja, menjulurkan lidahnya hingga bertemu dengan milik Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengundangnya. Karena dalam keadaan mulut terbuka, lidah Sehun dengan mudah mendominasi. Sehun melilit lidah Kai, seakan berusaha memeras seluruh liur di dalamnya, tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan Sehun bergerak melepas bathrobe Kai.

"Uhhh…" Kai mengerang saat lidah Sehun membelai langit mulutnya, tangan Kai mencengkram erat piyama yang dikenakan oleh Sehun, bukan dalam maksud Kai menolak apa yang dilakukan oleh lawan mainnya, justru tangan pemuda manis itu malah makin menarik Sehun untuk memperdalam invasi lidahnya.

Sehun sendiri sebenarnya sedikit merasa canggung, hanya saja reaksi Kai yang manis membuatnya lupa daratan. Pemuda manis berambut hitam itu selalu mengeluarkan lenguhan sensual saat Sehun menyentuh setiap bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif, membuat sang pemuda tampan jadi semakin horny saja.

Merasa Kai sudah kehabisan napas, Sehun melepaskan pautan bibirnya sejenak, menciptakan sebuah benang dari saliva terlihat diantara dua belah bibir yang tadinya saling menyatu itu.

"Hhh… Kau manis sekali, baby… Hhh…" ucap Sehun di sela napas beratnya sebelum kembali memangut bibir halus Kai lagi ke dalam kulumannya. Kali ini ciuman keduanya makin menggila, Sehun memindahkan posisi Kai menjadi duduk di atas pangkuannya, sementara pemuda manis itu sendiri juga kini berusaha mengambil inisiatif tangan Kai mulai bergerak membuka satu demi satu kancing piyama Sehun hingga akhirnya tubuh atletis yang tadinya tertutup kain itu terlihat.

Sehun sendiri juga tidak mau kalah, tangannya menyingkap bathrobe bagian bawah Kai hingga terbuka agak lebar, kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di dalam sana, membelai-belai testis Kai dan meremas-remasnya perlahan.

"Ungggh…" Kai mendesah keenakan, tapi kali ini dirinya tidak mau pasif lagi. Sementara Sehun sibuk dengan areal bawah tubuhnya, Kai menyibukan diri dengan memeluk lawan mainnya erat-erat, mengakibatkan putingnya yang berwarna peach bergesekan dengan puting kecokelatan Sehun.

Hawa di dalam ruangan itu semakin panas, keduanya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun itu, Sehun dan Kai semakin intens saja bercumbu. Sehun membuka bathrobe Kai sepenuhnya sekarang, kulit tan itu benar-benar membuat Sehun menjadi semakin mabuk kepayang.

Pipi Kai sedikit merona kemerahan, baru kali ini dirinya telanjang karena dicumbu oleh seseorang. Karena tidak tahu apa-apa lagi yang harus dilakukan setelah ini, dirinya membiarkan Sehun meraba-raba tubuhnya, tangan besar Sehun mengelus-elus punggung halusnya, sedangkan bibirnya mengecup-ecup leher jenjang si pemuda manis, membuatnya sedikit terkikik kegelian. Namun, lama-lama kecupan itu terus turun hingga ke nipple Kai.

Kai mengerang saat nipplenya digigit keras oleh Sehun, tentu bukan karena kesakitan, melainkan sebaliknya, "Ha-aah… Se-hun…" ucap bibir merahnya yang sudah bengkak karena cumbuan-cumbuan panas beberapa menit lalu.

"Hm… hm… sebegitu enak kah? Penismu sampai mengeluarkan precum." Goda Sehun di tengah kulmannya pada nipple Kai, jari telunjuknya menyentil ujung penis si pemuda manis yang mengakibatkan sebuah jeritan kecil dari Kai.

Sehun terus menghisap nipple Kai hingga sedikit bengkak dan memerah, sebelum beralih pada nipple satunya kemudian melakukan hal yang sama, tangannya sendiri kini mengocok kejantanan Kai.

"Ah~! Haaa…aah…!" Kai terus mendesah seakan menggila, lidah Sehun terus bermain di areal perut dan nipplenya, bercampur menjadi satu dengan keringatnya, membuat tubuhnya basah. Tangan Sehun terus bermain, mengocok kejantanan Kai, sesekali memainkan twinballs di bawahnya juga.

"Ah… Sehun!" Kai menjerit kaget ketika Sehun melahap penisnya seperti orang kelaparan. Lidahnya yang basah dan hangat membalut penis kecilnya dengan sempurna. Senang melihat reaksi Kai yang semakin seksi saja, Sehun memain-mainkan lidahnya bermaksud untuk menggoda Kai dengan menjilati kepala penis yang sudah mengeluarkan precum itu menggunakan gerakan lambat.

Kai yang tahu jelas dan bisa merasakan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sehun langsung cemberut dengan wajah merajuk yang amat manis. Sehun terkekeh kecil, "Kenapa wajahmu begitu, baby? Apa yang kau inginkan? Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu." Ucap Sehun sambil bergumam di sela kulumannya pada penis Kai.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya. Kai mengambil kesepatan ini untuk menengkan jantung dan nafasnya yang tak karuan.

Dengan gerakan cepat Sehun melepas celana panjangnya. Ia melenguh saat dinginnya udara malam menyentuh kulit penis sensitifnya yang sudah berdiri tegak. Namun tanpa disangkanya Kai tiba-tiba menggenggam kejantanannya.

"Agh… kai…"

Meski merasa sangat malu, hasrat Kai benar-benar sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Pemuda manis itu bergerak sendiri mengubah posisinya menjadi di atas Sehun dengan format tubuh a'la 69. Sehun sama sekali tidak menyangka Kai akan berani membuat pergerakan yang lumayan ekstrim begini, tapi dirinya juga tidak mau menyia-nyiakan 'undangan' yang kekasihnya buat.

"Hmmh…" Sehun mulai menjilati penis Kai, menggigiti sedikit dan memainkan ujungnya yang sangat basah oleh precum. Kai mendesah penuh rasa nikmat hingga lupa harus memanjakan kejantanan kekasihnya juga. Sehun sedikit memjukan pinggulnya, menyadarkan kewajiban Kai untuk memanja penis besarnya yang dari tadi menganggur.

Kai sedikit begidik kaget saat kepala penis Sehun menyundul pipi gembulnya, seakan menyadarkan si pemuda manis untuk memulai aksi yang dimulainya sendiri tadi.

Glup…

Pemuda manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri kuat-kuat, Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam mencoba untuk tenang. Kai menjulurkan lidahnya, mencicipi penis Sehun yang tengah berdiri tegak tepat didepan wajahnya. Entah kenapa pemuda itu sama sekali tak merasa jijik pada benda yang sebenarnya juga dimilikinya, yah walaupun ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Perlahan namun pasti kai menjilat tiap inci permukaan penis yang dipenuhi otot-otot itu, kedua tangannya juga tak berhenti menstimulasi kedua testisnya. Setelah beberapa detik, Kai mencoba memasukkan kejantanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Setela beberapa kali mencoba Kai harus menerima keadaan kalau mulut kecilnya tak mampu 'menelan' seluruh batang penis itu. Kai menaik-turunkan kepalanya. Ia mengerang saat cairan percum mulai dapat dikecap lidahnya.

Sehun pun harus sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat mencicipi lubang kecil berwarana merah muda itu. kedua tangannya yang besar tak henti meremas bongkahan pantat kenyal milik Kai. Jari telunjuknya dan jari tengah yang sebelumnya telah ia basahi dengan saliva sudah siap mempersiapkan lubang kenikmatan itu. meski sebenarnya ia sudah tak sabar, tapi kali ini kris akan benar-benar membuat mala mini menjadi malam yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Terdengar suara erangan dari mulut kai saat jari telunjuk kris telah menginvasi isi rekrumnya.

"Nghh… nghh… Sehun…"

Jari kedua berhasil menerobos pertahanan Kai. Sehun memutar-mutar kedua jarinya didalam rectum Kai dengan cepat hingga pinggul pemuda itu turut bergoyang. Erangan Kai terdengar semakin keras.

"kau menyukainya Kai? Akh… aku tahu tubuhmu menyukainya."

Kai mengeluarkan penis Sehun dari mulutnya. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun. "Ngghhh… iya… aku suka Sehunnie~"

"Cih, sial!" umpat Sehun. Jawaban Kai barusan benar-benar telah merobohkan benteng pertahannya. Ia segera membalik tubuh Kai hingga pemuda itu kini terbaring pasrah dibawah Sehun yang menatapnya bak seekor srigala kelaparan yang baru mendapatkan mangsa. Namun bukannya takut, Kai malah membimbing wajah sang srigala mendekat hingga ia dapat melumat bibir Sehun. Lidah keduanya saling bertaut didalam mulutKkai. Tetesan saliva nampak berceceran disekitar mulut dan pipi Kai. Sementara itu tangan Sehun membawa kedua Kai keatas pundaknya.

"Kai…"

Sehun mengarahkan penisnya menuju lubang rectum Kai. Dahinya berkerut. Sehun berusaha keras untuk tidak memaksa masuk dan membuat Kai kesakitan.

Kai mencengkram sprei dibawahnya sementara kedua matanya terpejam. Ia berusaha menikmati setiap detik saat kejantanan sang kekasih memasuki tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa detik akhirnya Sehun berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam rectum Kai. Keduanya bernafas lega. Kai tertawa kecil ketika pandangannya menatap sosok Sehun yang seperti orang yang baru berlari jauh. Sehun pun tak dapat menahan senyumnya seraya kembali melumat bibir Kai, ia bersyukur Kai tidak telihat menderita.

"Nnn… ngh… mh… Sehun"

Sehun memeluk tubuh Kai erat, bibirnya keduanya masih saling bertaut, lalu perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Kedua tangan Kai meremas-remas rambut Sehun. Sekarang ia dapat merasakan penis Sehun bergerak cepat didalam tubuhnya, Kai cukup terkejut mendapati dirinya begitu menikmati perlakuan Sehun. Pikirannya serasa diawang-awang. Ia tak menginginkan apapun selain berada dalam pelukan Sehun seperti ini. Ada rasa bangga yang menyelinap dihatinya, dimana hanya dirinya yang bisa merasakan seks dengan seorang Oh Sehun, jika ada fangirl Sehun yang melihat mereka berdua, Kai akan dengan senang hati menertawakan mereka.

Sehun menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya hingga ia dapat melihat keseluruhan wajah Kai. Bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan terlihat bengkak, sementara kedua matanya nampak berkaca-kaca. "Aku mencintaimu… Kai…"

Kai tersenyum mendengar peryataan Sehun. Ia mengecup bibir Sehun. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat… sangat mencintaimu Sehunnie…"

Sehun menegakkan punggungnya. Ia membimbing tubuh Kai untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Tanpa dikomando lagi Kai segera menaik-turunkan tubuhnya diatas kejantaan Sehun. Cairan precum dapat membuatnya bergerak bebas. Kai dapat memposisikan ujung penis Sehun pada prostatnya berkali-kali.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya. Kai benar-benar tidak sadar kalau aksinya sanat menggoda. Ah, sekarang Sehunmenjadi semakin possesif pada pemuda itu.

Kai berhenti. Sepertinya ia sangat kelelahan. Kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu kiri Sehun. Tapi meski Kai berhenti, dinding rektrumnya masih terus berdenyut-denyut memijat kejantanan Sehun yang tertanam didalamnya.

"Ugh… Kai… sepertinya kau harus membiarkanku untuk memegang kendali…" Sehun berusaha menahan desahannya.

Setelah mendapati anggukan dari Kai, Sehun membaringkan kembali tubuh Kai. Kali ini ia meletakkan sebuah bantal dipinggul Kai, kedua tangannya menahan masing-masing pergelangan kaki pemuda dibahanya didekat kepala Kai. Tanpa banyak komentar lagi, Sehun segera menghujam penisnya kedalam tubuh Kai untuk kesekian kalinya. Erangan dan desahan kenikmatan segera memenuhi ruangan itu. cahanya lampu yang sengaja dibiarkan menyala membuat tubuh yang dibalut peluh itu nampak mengkilat.

"Akhh… Sehun, Sehun! Lebih cepat… lebih cepat… akh…ahh…!"

"Kai… Ughhh… ohh… kau sempit… aghh…"

Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat. Ia tahu kalau dirinya tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi, tapi Sehun berusaha menahannya hingga Kai keluar lebih dahulu.

Tubuh Kai tidak-tiba menegang, erangannya tercekat ditenggorokkan. Kelenjar postatnya yang terus terstimulasi akhirnya mencapai batasnya. Tubuhnya mulai menggelepar layaknya ikat yang sekarat didaratan, bersamaan dengan itu cairan putih kental menyembur dari ujung penisnya.

"AAAAKKHHHHH! SEHUN!"

Disaat tubuh Kai masih mengalami orgasme, Sehun membenamkan penisnya dalam-dalam ketika orgasmenya dirasanya juga telah tiba. Kedua matanya terpejam, punggungnya melengkung, seluruh otonya berkontrasi bersamaan dengan spermanya yang membanjiri isi rectum Kai.

"UGHHH! KAI!"

Beberapa detik berlalu. Tubuh pasangan itu lemas. Seakan-akan tubuh dan persendian mereka terlepas dari tubuh mereka. Sehun membenamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Kai, seulas senyum kepuasan masih bertengger dibibirnya.

"Sehunnie… kau keluar banyak sekali…" ujar kai tiba-tiba. Ia bisa merasakan sperma Sehun yang masih terus menetes dari dalam rektumnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue…**_

Maaf baru bisa update sekarang, mana tengah malam lagi.

Aduh maaf ya kalau nc g hot, aku g bisa bikin nc soalnya. Ne aja udah g kuat buat nulisnya lain kali aku harus minta tolong sama kalian kalau mau bikin ff nc hehe...

maaf pendek juga, chap ini belum pada keluar semua castnya, mian.

Nah ini baru yang bener, maaf kalau udah baca yang sebelumnya pasti dibagian akhirnya Kris bukan Sehun. Tapi yang ini udah aku edit ulang ne aku juga bikin Sehun bukan Kris sebenarnya yang ML sama Jongin. Maaf ya itu typos


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**Yaoi, OOC, Typo's, Gaje, Alur kecepetan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sinar mentari pagi mengintip dengan malu-malu melewati jendela kaca yang tertutupi gorden disalah satu kamar asrama. Terlihat dua orang pemuda tengah tertidur berbalut selimut putih dikedua tubuhnya yang polos, tidak terganggu dengan sinar matahari pagi yang menyinarinya, tapi tunggu sepertinya hanya seorang pemuda saja yang tengah tidur karena pemuda yang satunya sudah membuka kelopak matanya, memperlihatkan iris coklatnya yang tajam.

Sehun pemuda itu tengah memperhatikan wajah pemuda lain yang tengah tidur nyaman dalam pelukannya dengan berbantalkan sebelah tangannya, meskipun terasa pegal namun Sehun tidak berniat untuk menyingkirkan kepala kekasihnya itu. ia menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutupi wajah manis Kai, kekasihnya. Seulas senyum tulus mengiasi wajah tampannya, jarang-jarang dia memperlihatkan senyumnya yang mempesona kalau bukan dengan hadirnya Kai.

Tidak lama kemudian kelopak mata tan itu mulai bergerak, perlahan hingga akhirnya terbuka sepenuhnya menampilkan onyx-nya yang begitu menawan.

"_Morning~" _sapa sehun.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Perlu tiga kali kedipan hingga ia tersadar sepenuhnya, memandang lurus pada wajah tampan yang ada dihadapannya. Seulas senyum manis ia berikan untuk Sehun.

"Hm, _morning_," bukannya bangun Kai malah menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun, dengan wajah yang bersemu, membuat Sehun tersenyum geli.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Sehun perhatian, tidak lupa tangannya membelai rambut kekasihnya yang terasa begitu lembut. Kai hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan.

* * *

**_Love is_**

**_HunKai_**

**_Chapter 4_**

* * *

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari sepuluh menit yang lalu semua siswa sudah memasuki kelas masing-masing, mengikuti kegiatan pembelajaran.

Seorang siswa berjalan dilorong koridor bersama seorang _seonsaengnim_, sesekali ia mengangguk ketika mendengar penjelasan dari seonsaengnim tersebut, meskipun ia tidak ada minat sama sekali wajahnya terlihat bosan. Kalau bukan karena pekerjaannya mana mau dia kembali lagi ke SMA, tapi demi atasannya yang sudah berbaik hati membantunya apapun akan ia lakukan.

"Ini kelas barumu, kau tunggu disini." Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar _seonsaengnim_ kembali berbicara, ia mengguk singkat. _Seonsaengnim_ tersebut masuk kedalam kelas. Tidak lama kemudian ia keluar lagi mempersilahkannya masuk.

Srek

Pintu dibukanya dengan pelan, semua siswa mengarahkan pandangannya kearahnya, melihat siapa gerangan yang membuka pintu. Matanya menyapu seluruh kelas. Ia berjalan dengan santai tidak peduli dengan tatapan para siswa yang terarah padanya.

"Kita kedatangan murid baru." Kata _seonsaengnim_, "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Murid baru tersebut mengangguk singkat, "Zang Yixing. Kalian boleh memanggil ku Lay." Katanya singkat.

Semua siswa masih memandangnya dengan rasa penasaran, masalahnya anak baru itu memperkenalkan diri singkat banget. _Seonsaengnim_ yang mengerti segera berbicara lagi. "Tidak ada yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Itu saja. Saya rasa cukup."

"Baiklah Yixing, kebetulan kursi yang tersedia tinggal yang paling belakang, silahkan duduk." Tunjuknya pada kursi yang paling belakang. "Kita lanjutkan pelajaran. Buka buku kalian halaman 95." Katanya tegas.

Lay segera menuju kursi yang ditunjuk _seonsaengnim_. Mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi tersebut dan mulai membuka bukunya yang sudah ia siapkan dari rumah.

Luhan memperhatikan murid baru itu, dari awal pandangannya tidak pernah lepas dari murid baru tersebut.

_Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi dimana?_

_Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya? Aku yakin aku pernah melihatnya._

Merasa ada yang memperhatikan Lay segera mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk memperhatikan buku didepannya. Ia mendapati orang yang duduk didepannya tengah melihat kearahnya. Luhan yang kedapatan tengah memperhatikan Lay segera menggaruk tengkuknya—salah tingkah.

"Hai, aku Luhan." Katanya seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Lay memandangnya aneh, ia memperhatikan Luhan dan tangannya yang terulur padanya. "Lay. Senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan." Katanya.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga."

* * *

Suho menatap jengah sosok yang masih saja tersenyum-senyum aneh di kursinya, entah sudah berapa lama dan ia masih tersenyum bahkan tertawa pelan tanpa sebab yang jelas.

"Dia mulai gila," komentar Suho membuat Chanyeol yang duduk paling dekat dengannya hanya bisa mendengus geli saat matanya menangkap tawa pelan nan aneh yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Kris. Chanyol dan Kris sudah berbaikkan jadi keduanya dekat lagi. Suho dan Luhan tidak heran dengan kedatangan Chanyeol diantara mereka karena mereka sudah tahu kalau dulu Kris dan Chanyol memang dekat.

"Biar saja, dia sedang seang." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tanpa menglihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang tengah ia baca.

"Kau tahu?" ujar Luhan tiba-tiba. sejak tadi ia hanya diam memilih diam dan focus dengan ponselnya.

"Apa?" tanya mereka _coor _kecuali Kris.

"Kau ingat dengan Lay, anak baru dikelas kita itu?" tanyanya dengan tampang serius.

Chanyeol dan Suho mengangguk. "Ya, tentu saja, Kenapa?" tanya Suho heran kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan bertanya tentang anak baru itu.

"Aku heran, kenapa akhir-akhir ini ada banyak murid baru disekolah kita."

"Memang kenapa, ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Suho.

"Tidakkah ini aneh,"

"Tidak juga, mungkin mereka kena masalah disekolah lamanya dan memilih pindah sekolah. Atau mungkin dia bosan atau apa." Chanyeol menimpali, dia sudah menutup bukunya.

"Bisa jadi." Komentar Suho singkat.

"Kalian kenal Sehun?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba membuat semua mata matapnya, setelah selesai dengan kegiatan anehnya barusan.

"Tentu saja kami satu kelas dengannya." _Coor _ketiganya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan mulai tertarik jarang-jarang Kris menanyakan seseorang pada mereka, biasanya dia selalu mencari tahu sendiri.

"Dia siapanya Kai?" tanyanya setelah ingat kalau Sehun orang dekat dengan Kai—orang yang mendapat tempat di otaknya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Suho yang sama antusiasnya seperti Luhan.

"Jangan bercanda, aku lebih tertarik dengan pria manis." Katanya.

"Setahuku dia sahabatnya Kai." Jawab Luhan enteng. "Tumben bertanya pada kami."

"Oh," katanya singkat.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik dengan Kai," tebak Chanyeol tiba-tiba, dia masih ingat pembicaraanya dengan Kris sewaktu diperpustakaan.

"Eh," kaget Luhan dan Suho. Aduh sainganku tambah nih kalau benar Kris tertarik dengan si imut Kai, batik Luhan dan Suho.

"Kalian kenapa? Jangan bilang kalian menyukai Kai, aku tahu dia cukup manis meskipun masih manisan Baekhyun." Komentar Chanyeol.

Luhan dan Suho mengangguk, "Tentu saja," jawab keduanya kompak.

"Hn." Gumam Kris tidak jelas.

"Sudah kuduga, tapi bukannya Suho menyukai guru matematika itu ya?" goda Chaneyol yang diangguki antusias oleh Luhan.

"Aku memang suka dengan Kyungsoo seonsaengnim, tapi kalian tahu sendiri dia selalu cuek ketika aku mendekatinya." Katanya dengan lirih diakhir kalimatnya. Ya, selama ini memang Suho sudah berkerja keras untuk mendapatkan Seonsaengnim manis itu tapi Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menanggapinya.

* * *

Sebuah mobil BMW X4 berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk perusahan Choi Corp. seorang petugas segera membukakan pintu mobil tersebut. Cho Kyuhyhun segera keluar dan memberikan kunci mobil pada petugas parkir.

Ia melangkah memasuki kantor utama Choi Corporation. Kantor ini hanya sebuah gedung kecil berlantai tiga dengan gaya futuristic dimana berbentuk seperti kubah dengan rangka baja yang menjadi kerangkanya. Dan kau dapat melihat pantulan dirimu sendiri disetiap dinding kaca. Berbeda sekali dengan kantornya yang terlihat kotak-kotak.

Resepsionis menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?" tanyanya.

"Apa Direktur Choi ada?"

"Apa anda sudah memiliki janji dengan Direktur?"

"Katakan Cho Kyuhyun ingin bertemu dengannya."

Tak lama…

"Choi-_Sajangnim_," ucapnya pada sang pimpinan yang ada di ujung sambungan telepon itu, "Direktur Cho… ingin bertemu dengan anda."

Setelah diam sejenak mendengarkan kata-kata sang atasan, resepsionis itu pun membalas, "Baik."

Telpon ditutup.

"Direktur sudah menunggu anda. Silahkan naik ke lantai tiga, pintu Direktur ada di sebelah kanan lift," jelas resepsionis itu ramah. Menunjuk kearah lift yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang.

"Terima kasih," katanya ramah sambil berlalu.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang dimaksud. Benar saja setelah berada dilantai tiga, dua pintu kaca berlapis tirai warna putih di bagian dalamnya menyambut Kyuhyun, lelaki dengan kulit putih pucat itu pun mendorong salah satu pintu kaca dan masuk ke ruangan Direktur—setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu. Hanya selangkah setelahnya, pandangan keduanya bertemu.

"Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa bertemu langsung dengan anda, Choi-_sajangnim_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil beberapa langkah lagi.

"Silahkan duduk," balas Siwon.

Dan keduanya langsung membahas tentang kerja sama kedua perusahaan besar tersebut.

Beberapa lama kemudian…

"Semoga kerja sama kita berjalan dengan lancar," ujar Siwon. Keduanya berjabat tangan dengan senyum dimasing-masing bibir mereka.

* * *

Sementara itu Kai tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya tentu saja dengan Sehun juga, dimana ada Kai pasti ada Sehun disana. Apalagi keduanya sudah memiliki hubungan yang lebih dari sahabat, tapi keduanya bersikap seperti biasanya. Ingat dari awal keduanya sudah seperti sepasang kekasih meskipun sekarang keduanya memang sepasang kekasih. Jadi teman-temannya tidak heran lagi meskipun mereka berdua berlaku mesra seperti saat ini. Dimana Kai tengah menyuapi Sehun.

"Semakin hari kalian semakin mesra saja," ujar Chen ketika melihat kedua orang temannya—Kai tengah menyuapi Sehun_ cheese cake_.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kai antusias. Yang dibalas anggukan Chen dan Tao, Sementara Sehun memilih diam.

"Ya, kalian seperti pasangan suami istri saja." Celetuk Tao yang membuat Kai tersedak air minum yang tengah diteguknya. Sehun dengan sigap menepuk-nepuk punggungnya sambil berkata 'kalau minum pelan-pelan'

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" tanya Tao heran.

"Tidak, tidak aku hanya kaget saja." Kai mengibas-kibaskan tanganya setelah selesai dari acara tersedaknya.

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari mereka seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Sepertinya mereka baik, apa yang dikhawatirkan Choi-_sajangnim _sebenarnya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memakan makananya dengan tenang.

"Ish! Menyebalkan kenapa tidak ada bangku yang kosong sih?" gerutuan seseorang membuatnya mendongak. "Boleh aku duduk disini, tidak ada lagi kursi yang kosong." Kata orang tersebut. ia hanya mengangguk saja.

Baekhyun setelah mendapati izin dari orang tersebut segera mendudukan dirinya dan meletakkan makanannya dimeja. Memperhatikan orang didepannya yang terlihat asing dimatanya ia pun bersuara.

"Aku baru melihatmu, kau siswa baru?"

"Ya,"

"Oh. Aku Baekhyun kelas 2 B," katanya memperkenalkan diri, mengulurkan tangan putihnya yang disambut oleh orang didepannya.

"Lay, kelas 2 A." katanya singkat.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, _dingin sekali anak ini, irit bicara pula._ Batinnya. Tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dan keduanya memilih diam menikmati makanan mereka.

* * *

"Bagaimana pertemuannya _Sajangnim?" _Minseok membuka suaranya setelah sekian lama mereka diam.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar. Seperti yang aku inginkan," katanya senang. Ah siapa yang tidak senang jika kau menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan besar dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Semua pengusaha pun menginginkan hal yang sama bukan? Apalagi bekerja sama dengan Perusahaan besar Choi Corporation, perusahaan yang jarang sekali menerima kerja sama dari perusahaan lainnya. Dan entah kenapa perusahaan itu maju dengan begitu pesatnya.

"Ah tadi Nona Sohee menghubungi dan ia meminta untuk bertemu di restoran biasa."

.

Sohee menggigit bibirnya gugup. Tanganya tidak berhenti mengosok-gosok pada pahanya sedangkan matanya sedikitpun tidak beralih pada pintu masuk restoran yang ia kunjungi. Sohee gugup lantaran _namja_ yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum juga terlihat batang hidungnya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia kembali meminum orange juice miliknya dan melihat jam.

"Sohee!" panggil seorang _namja_ sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sohee langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya menuju _namja_ yang berpakaian formal khusus orang kantoran yang baru saja memasuki restoran. Ia tersenyum menyambut _namja_ itu. cinta pertamanya dua puluh tahun yang lalu. _Namja_ yang merupakan sahabat dari kakaknya—Kim Kibum. Sohee menatap kagum pada _namja_ itu. Dengan balutan kemeja biru langit di padukan dengan jas hitam dan celana jenas hitam yang menjadi perpaudannya, _namja _itu masih terlihat tampan.

"Maaf aku terlambat, tadi ada meeting mendadak." Komentar _namja_ itu sambil menduduki kursi di depan Sohee.

"Maaf, sudah mengganggu waktumu, _oppa_" Ujar Sohee sungkan.

"Ah, tidah apa-apa." Kyuhyun tertawa. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Sohee. "Ingin pesan apa?"

"Capuccino saja."

Sohee langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan cappuccino untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sohee langsung terlihat gugup.

"Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Jongin," Sohee langsung ke inti permasalahannya ia tahu pria di depannya itu tidak suka basa basi. Dia juga sadar kalau Kyuhyun itu orang yang sibuk dan susah untuk ditemui.

Sesaat perhatian mereka teralihkan oleh pelayan yang mentarkan pesanan mereka.

"Jongin?" Kyuhyun memastikan, Sohee mengangguk. "Kau tahu sesuatu atau kau sudah menemukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun menggebu.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak yakin itu benar Jongin atau bukan. Maka dari itu aku meminta bantuanmu."

"Ah, tidak usah sungkan. Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah menganggap kalian seperti keluarga sendiri jadi aku akan melakukan apapun demi menemukan Jongin."

"Apa kau memiliki fhoto Jongin ketika masih bayi, _Oppa_? Baru-baru ini aku melihat di internet, ada suatu program dimana kita dapat mencocokkan wajah seseorang dimasa sekarang. Bagaimana jika kita mencoba untuk menemukannya dengan cara seperti itu? kau bilang ada kemungkinan kalau dia masih hidup."

Kyuhyun nampak berpikir sejenak, benarkah harus melalui cara itu saja karena selama ini ia telah mencari dengan segala cara namun tidak ada hasil apapun.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah kita lalukan cara itu. rekanku juga di As menemukan orang tuanya seperti itu."

"Benarkah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehnya, ah dia jadi meragukan kecerdasannya sendiri dalam hati. "Aku akan meminta temanku memeriksanya. Dan kemungkinan hasilnya 99 akurat."

* * *

"Akh!"

Rintihan terdengar dari salah saru bilik restroom, bunyi debuman bahkan tamparan terdengar bersahutan seolah memperjelas rintihan sosok yang disinyalir berjenis kelamin _namja _itu. Bukannya ia tidak bisa melawan, andai saja tangannya tidak ditahan oleh kedua orang yang kini tengah menahan kedua tangannya mungkin dari tadi dia sudah membalasnya.

"Mati kau!"

"Rasakan ini!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa eoh!"

"Apa salahku?" tanya lirih, air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi, sakit rasanya ketika mendapatkan tamparan di wajahmu. Bahkan kau tidak tahu apa salahmu samapi-sampai diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Kau bilang apa salahmu?" katanya mencemooh korban penganiayaan, "Kau tidak ingat kejadian tempo hari ketika jam olah raga!"

Oh sekarang Kai tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini bahkan waktu itu ia yang terluka. Ingat kakinya sampai terkilir gara-gara orang yang ada dihadapannya kini. Entah siapa namanya Kai tidak ingat, meskipun dia teman sekelasnya.

"Kau bukan siapa-siapa disini." tunjuknya tepat dimuka Kai, "Bahkan kau tidak memiliki seorang ibu."

Deg

_kenapa?_

_apa salahnya bila aku tidak memiliki seorang ibu, kalian pikir itu mauku. aku juga ingin memiliki ibu merasakan kasih sayangnya sama seperti kalian._

Kai tidak membalas, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Yang aku katakan benar bukan?" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

_Ya kau benar..._

"Kenapa tidak menjawab."

"Jawab bodoh, bos kami bertanya padamu." kata salah seorang lagi sambil menjambak rambut Kai kuat hingga Kai kembali merintih sakit, tapi dia memilih diam tidak mejawab.

"Sudahlah kita keluar sekarang." kata orang yang tadi dipanggil bos.

Pintu terbuka seiring dengan keluarnya empat _namja _dengan kondisi tubuh berbeda. Tiga diantaranya terlihat menepuk dua tangan mereka dengan bahasa tubuh seolah mengatakan kalau mereka berhasil membasmi hama di ladang. Sedangkan satu _naja_ lainnya—Kai terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dengan kondisi tubuh mengenaskan, baju kusut dan basah—tadi diantara mereka ada yang menyiram tubuhnya dengan air.

Rambutnya acak-acakan dengan sudut bibir yang masih mengeluarkan darah segar, disebelah pipinya terlihat memerah bahkan sedikit kebiruan.

Hampir seluruh siswa berkumpul di koridor sekitar restroom, mengamati bagaimana _namja_ dengan kondisi yang tidak wajah tersebut yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pergi kau! Orang sepertimu tidak pantas berada disini! Dasar menjijikan!"

Kai—namja itu—melangkah pelan sambil memegangi pergelangan tanganya, ketiga orang tadi memelintir tangannya terlalu kuat hingga bisa ia rasakan persendiaannya masih berdenyut sakit. Tulang punggungnya benar-benar seolah mati rasa, masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana dua ketiga orang tersebut mendorong punggungnya berkali-kali kepinggiran wastafel.

Apa salahnya, hanya karena ia tidak memiliki ibu bahkan ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Memang ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh teman-teman disekolahnya. Teman? Apakah itu masih bisa dibilang teman? Tapi semenjak Sehun selalu bersamanya perlakuan seperti ini tidak pernah ia dapatkan lagi. Namun sekarang kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Tadi ketika selesai isritahat pertama ketika ia hendak pergi ke kelasnya tiba-tiba saja ia sudah dihadang oleh tiga orang _namja_ yang ia tahu teman sekelasnya. Dan berakhirlah dia di sini.

Air matanya sudah tidak mengalir lagi, beberapa orang menertawakan kondisinya. Dan kali ini dia benar-benar sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya. Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk.

"Diam!" teriakan Kai menggema di sepanjang koridor itu. bunyi gaduh terdengar. Kai memandang penuh benci kepada mereka semua.

"Kalian pikir kalian siapa, sialan!?" Kai mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dengan jarinya. Mukanya memerah karena marah. Ia berjalan menuju tiga orang _namja _yang memulai ini semua. "Dengar siapapun kau kesabaranku sudah habis, ya aku memang tidak punya ibu, ada yang salah dengan itu, heh! Brengsek!" makinya sambil memegang erat kerah siswa didepannya itu sehingga ia kesulitan bernafas. mata mereka saling beradu kebencian.

"Sebelum kau menghina keluargaku lebih jauh…" ucapnya menggantung, "…Akan kupastikan keluargamu menderita seumur hidup." Ancam Kai, kemudian mendorong orang tersebut ke lantai dengan keras. Entah ia mendapat kekuatan dari mana setelah kita tahu kondisi Kai saat ini. Semua hanya diam.

Sehun, Luhan dan Suho yang baru datang tadi begitu ia diberi kabar oleh teman sekelasnya yang mengatkan akalau Kai tengah bertengkar, ketiganya langsung melesat kesini tempat dimana Kai berada kini. ketiganya diam mematung terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini. Kai-nya yang manis berubah 180 derajat. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kai melakukan semua ini. Dia tidak pernah melihat Kai yang seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kai memandang seluruh siswa satu persatu dengan pandangan menusuk. Aura yang ia keluarkan benar-benar kelam. Setelahnya Kai pastikan, esok hari mereka akan menerima akibatnya dan mengemis mencium kakinya.

* * *

Kai mengurung dirinya dikamar. Ia langsung meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang ke apartement setelah insiden siang tadi. Bahkan ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Sehun, dia tadi sempat melihat Sehun dan tidak memperdulikannya ketika Sehun mengejarnya. Sepertinya Siwon masih sibuk dikantornya dan belum mendapatkan kabar apapun dari pihak sekolah.

"Tuan Muda, buka pintunya!" terdengar suara dari luar sepertinya Victoria orang kepercayaan Siwon dan dia sudah menganggap Kai seperti adiknya sendiri. Dialah orang yang ditugasi Siwon kalau terjadi sesuatu pada putra kesayangannya itu. "Tuan Muda, buka pintunya! Obati dulu luka anda."

"Pergi!"

"Setidaknya biarkan saya masuk," pintanya masih setia mengetuk pintu meskipun sudah disuruh pergi.

"TIdak mau. Pasti _noona_ akan melaporkannya pada _Daddy!"_

Victoria mengela nafas, Tuan Mudanya itu memang keras kepala berbeda sekali dengan Siwon. "Tidak, saya tidak akan memberitahu Tuan Besar kalau anda mau membuka pintunya."

Kai yang merasa jengah membuka pintu kamarnya, menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. "Janji?" katanya, sifat kekanak-kanakkannya muncul lagi.

"Ya." Kai membuka pintu lebih lebar membiarkan Victoria masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Tapi saya tidak yakin kalau Tuan Besar tidak mengetahui ini." Ia meletakkan kotak P3K ditempat tidur dan duduk disebelah Kai.

"Tapi kalau _noona _tidak memberitahunya _Daddy_ tidak akan tahu." Katanya yakin. Victoria mulai membersihkan darah disudut bibir Kai dengan kapas yang sudah diolesi alcohol. "Aww, pelan-pelan ini sakit _noona_." Protesnya.

"Yakin sekali. Ini sudah pelan, jangan banyak protes." Setelah selesai ia pun menempelkan plester di sudut bibir Kai. "Kenapa anda tidak memukul mereka sampai babak belur?! Malah pulang seperti pengecut Tuan!" protes Victoria mengatai Tuan Mudanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Berkelahi tidaklah benar." Ujarnya lesu.

"Yah! saya tahu tetapi bisakah anda realistis sekali saja?! Mereka adalah remaja tidak berotak yang hanya bisa diajari dengan ini!" ujar Victoria sambil mengepalkan tanganya ke udara. Berusaha menunjukan pada Kai.

Kai hanya menunduk sementara Victoria memijit keningnya, stress. "_Fine. So, what happen_?" tanyanya pada akhirnya.

"Pastikan _Daddy _ tidak mengetahui ini." Ujar Kai sambil merajuk. "Aku takut _Daddy _mengamuk di sekolah besok!" ia takut insiden di LA saat berada di tingkat delapan terulang kembali.

"Oh jadi karena masalah itu lagi." Victoria tertawa, terdengar sangat mengerikan ditelinga Kai.

"Ish! Sudahlah. Awalnya memang kesal tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa." ujarnya meyakinkan.

"Baiklah. Tapi saya tidak yakin orang suruhan Tuan Besar tidak memberitahukannya."

"EHH?" kagetnya, memandang Victoria horror.

"Anda tidak tahu kalau Tuan Besar selalu mengawasimu dari jauh." Jelasnya. "Sudahlah lebih baik Tuan Muda istirahat sekarang, biar saya yang urus semuanya. Lagian besok anda harus sekolah" Lanjutnya.

"Tapi _noona,"_

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Sekarang istirahat."

"Ish!" Kai mendesis tidak suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Victoria, namun Victoria mana peduli setelah ia membereskan obat-obatan yang tadi digunkan untuk mengobati luka Tuan Mudanya ia segera keluar dari kamar tersebut.

* * *

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Kyungsoo _sensaengnim _selaku guru matematika langsung mengakhiri kelasnya. Kai tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan bekal makan siangnya yang berisikan tiga potong onigiri dengan irisan daging dan kimchi. Dia sengaja tidak ke kantin belum siap untuk bertemu Sehun. Lagian perutnya sudah terasa lapar sejak tadi.

"Umm, enak." Bisik Kai sambil tersenyum. onigiri buatan Victoria memang selalu lezat. Dia bahkan tidak menyadari Tao dan Chen yang terus memperhatikannya dari tadi pagi.

"Kai kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen khawatir melihat luka di wajah temannya itu.

"Eh!" serunya kaget, dia baru sadar kalau kedua temannya itu masih ada didalam kelas sedang memperhatikannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Ini pasti sakit," kata Tao sambil memegang luka di pipi Kai.

Plak

Seseorang menepis tangan Tao yang ada dipipi Kai.

"Jangan pegang-pengang." Suara dingin nan menusuk, Kai mendongak mendapati Sehun tangah memandang Tao tajam. Membuat Tao menciut seketika.

"Sehunie~"

"Apa masih sakit?" tanya Sehun lembut.

"Sudah lebih baik." Kai tersenyum simpul tidak menyadari suasana kelasnya yang terasa muram. Semua teman sekelas Kai menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal—kecuali Chen, Tao, dan Sehun—tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Seorang siswa teman sekelas Kai nekad berjalan mendekati Kai walaupun teman sebangkunya sudah menahannya untuk tidak pergi. "Kenapa kau tega sekali…" katanya serak, mengalihkan ke-empatnya keasal suara. "kenapa kau menghancurkan bisnis keluargaku!" protesnya. Kai yang tidak tahu apapun hanya kebingungan sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Pemuda itu bingung dan merasa waspada takut jika ini acting mereka untuk membully-nya lagi. Namun sayangnya yang ia lihat adalah semua teman sekelasnya terlihat murung.

"Apa yang kulakukan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Semua investor menarik kembali investasi mereka di perusahaan keluargaku." Katanya.

"Kenapa dia? Semua bisa saja kebetulan kan." Ujarnya Sehun yang juga tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya disalahkan. Tentu saja dia tidak terima.

"Semua karena orang yang bermarga Choi. Dan satu-satunya yang bermarga Choi dikelas ini hanya kau…" kata sambil menunjuk kearah Kai dengan tidak sopan."…gara-gara kejadian kemarin, bahkan Minwoo tidak masuk hari ini." Ujarnya.

Sehun diam tidak menjawab, begitu juga dengan Tao dan Chen. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, karena memang benar orang yang bermarga Choi setahu mereka hanya Kai.

"Oh…" lirihnya namun masih terdengar jelas. "Jadi apa mau mu?" tanyanya dingin tanpa nada tanya. Sehun mengalilihkan tatapannya pada kekasihnya itu.

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Kai?_

_Jelas sudah Choi ahjussi sudah mengetahui semuanya. Kalau sudah begini siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan ini semua kalau bukan Choi ahjussi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be Continue…**_


End file.
